Loving Draco and Lucius! Draco Malfoy
by FerneyGirl
Summary: Cassandra Wilson in an ordinary witch with an unordinary problem. She's engaged to Lucius Malfoy...twenty years in the past. Now she is falling for his son, what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Blonde, curly hair.

Over applied make-up.

No brain.

Barely any material clothes.

Completely clueless.

Thats who people would suspect would be dating the current Slytherin Prince, right? Well most people have sticks up their asses as well. I am Cassandra Wilson, the Slytherin Biotch, and proud of it. Im cold hearted, powerful, smart, beautiful, sarcastic, a punk, and...

...in love with the Slytherin Prince himself, Lucius Malfoy.

Shock, shock, surprise, surprise! The one girl voted least likely to have a heart, and to fall in love with Malfoy, is now is fianc. The girl who people thought could never be a pureblood wife, including her own parents. The girl who believed in pureness of blood, but was a rebel. The girl who hated every other girl in school, and hung out by herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cassy, Cassy, Cassy baby its time to wake up." I heard a soft voice whispering in my ear.

"Aw, but Lucy its a Saturday." I moaned turning over.

"I know, but dont you wanna go torture Black, and Potter?" At this I shot straight up.

I hated Potter, like a passion. He always got what he wanted, no questions asked. So he got detention all the time, he was still the favorite. Everytime he and his little cronies would pull a prank, the teachers thought it was hilarious. Yes, hanging someone upside down by the ankles, in the middle of the hall, in a skirt, with the words IM A SLUT written on their forehead was so funny!

The only person I hated more, was Black. He was my no good, blood traitor, cousin. Being born into the Black family name is an honor, and honor which I deserve. Instead it goes to the ungrateful twit, who disgraces it. Then I get stuck with Wilson, who are nowhere near as well known as the Blacks or the Malfoys. I mean the Blacks are my cousins, but still its not the same.

Anyways, I got up and got dressed, feeling Lucius eyes watching my every move. Smirking, slightly I slipped on my outfit and was ready to go.

"Looking hot babe, as usual." Lucius said, wrapping his arms around my waste.

"I guess you look alright, too, I suppose." I said, slowly, scratching my chin.

"Someone got something naughty on her mind?" Lucius asked, smiling the rare smile only I got to see.

**Well yeah, those clothes would look better on my floor. I mean all we need is a little whipped cream and...**

"Only when I think about you, baby."

Quickly, I kissed him on the lips, and ran out of the girls dorm, which I and Lucius had found a way to get him into. Just as I was about to go through the portrait hole, I ran into a boulder. Well no, it Chuck Flint, but there really isnt a difference, is there?

"Cassandra, if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask." Flint said, showing his yellow buck teeth.

"Sorry Flint, but I dont do girls." At this the Slytherins around us began to laugh.

"Aw cmon, Im more of a man than your fianc will ever be."

"Then what happened to Naomi? If she didnt scream and run out of your room because she found out that you were a girl, then it must be because she realized your _equipment_ wasnt quite satisfactory. If you catch my drift. Either way I just dont see it happening." At this Flint turned red, in the cheeks, while my house mates howled with laughter.

With that Flint pinned me against the wall, and stared into my eyes, with a cold glare, which I just returned. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, another voice shouted from the other side of the common room,

"Flint, you better let her go!" Even though Flints ugly face was blocking my view, I knew exactly who it was.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, Malfoy?" Flint sneered.

"Hell do nothing, but Ill do this." I said, bringing my knee up to his groin, and quickly he bent over in pain releasing me.

"I guess you ARE a man then."

Once again I began to walk out of the common room, but this time Lucius caught up and slipped his hand behind my waste. Smiling I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for distracting him, babe."

"Distracting, if I wanted to I could have taken him down in a second, I just wanted to let you stand up for yourself." Lucius said, indignantly.

"Of course you did." I cooed, with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah and I...hey!" Lucius said, realizing I were being sarcastic, yet again.

Slowly a smirk creeped onto his and he began to tickle my sides. Quickly I began to run down the halls, and once again I bumped into something. I seem to be doing that a lot, dont I? Well, anyways I stepped back and saw I had ran into Black, Potter, and their cronies Lupin and Pettigrew.

"Oi, Black watch where youre going. Someone might get hurt by the size of your ego!" I said, sneering.

He just returned my sneer and said, "Why dont you go back to your precious fianc, I mean wont he be mad if youre not there to shag him?"

"No not really, but Black you might want to shove off. I could report you to Dumbledore for _dogging_ around here."

At this his face went a shade paler, and I knew that he knew that I knew that he was an animagus. Just then Lupin let out a groan, and I looked over and saw his face all bloodied up.

"Aw, did someone beat up the big bad werewolf? Was it your textbook, I heard those things can really put up a fight."

"Oh, thats it. You can make fun of me, insult me, or get me expelled, but you crossed the line when you said that about Remus." Black said his fists clenched, along with Potters.

"I was merely stating that he was a filthy half breed, which he is. And secondly whats a blood traitor like you going to do about it?"

"_Porro Tempus!_" He shouted, his wand pointed at me.

The last thing I heard was Lucius running down the hall, screaming for me to come back. Then I was sucked into a black hole...


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I was spinning around, and then suddenly it stopped. I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked around and saw I was in a bathroom. Slowly I got up, rubbing my throbbing arse, and left the restroom. When I got outside I realized I wasnt at Hogwarts anymore, I was at the train station.

**So, the little bugger just sent me here thats not too bad. Ill get onto the platform and floo to Hogwarts.**

Slowly I walked towards the barrier, when I noticed a couple other kids heading that way, too. Thinking that they were heading platform eleven I kept walking, until I saw them run through the barriers, and then I started freaking out. Slowly I entered the platform, only to see it packed with hundreds of kids I didnt know. Looking around I saw a mass of blonde hair, and hoping it was my Lucius. But when I got over there it wasnt my Lucius it was a cold man with long platinum blonde hair, and a sneer. His, what I guessed to be, son began to walk to the train, though I could only see a little bit of his blonde hair, so I moved on.

I boarded the train, and thought that I would get this sorted out when I get to Hogwarts.

**I might even be able to get that blood traitor and his little Gryffindor friends expelled for this. Yes, vengeance is sweet.**

I found an empty compartment in the back of the train, and sat down. After thirty more minutes the train was ready to leave, and I was already bored out of my mind. If you havent noticed I am not very patient, so I walked up and down the train trying to find someone I knew. But with every opened compartment there was no such luck, no body looked familiar, until I got to the last compartment, where I saw that boy I had seen on the platform. I knew it was him because of his hair.

"Hi, Im..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Are you pureblood?" He asked rudely.

**Strange thats the first question Lucius asked me when I first met him, five years ago. Freaky.**

"Yes, and what are you some filthy mudblood who doesnt know the meaning of too much hair gel?"

**Yep, same response I gave ole Lucy. Aw, I miss my baby!**

"No, and what do you mean this hair is perfect, just like the rest of me!"

**Same answer, could I have traveled back in time, and this is my Lucy?**

"You just keep telling yourself that, pretty boy. Anyways as I was saying I am Cassandra Wilson. Who are you, you ungrateful twit."

"Wilson, eh? My father spoke very high of your family. But he said the last of the line died while he was at school. Well whatever, Im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"M-Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yes, thats my father, you know him?"

"No, I dont, heard of him." I lied, still in shock.

"Well you probably have, we Malfoys are very well known."

"Is that right, you ponce? Well if dont mind I am going to go find some people to talk to who have all there brain cells."

"Yo, stay." Draco said in a kind, yet commanding voice.

"Fine." At that moment three other people walked in.

Two of them were guys, and both were looking at me. They looked familiar, but I couldnt put my finger on it. The other one was a girl, and she looked like Lila Parkinson. My mortal enemy.

"Yo Malfoy whos this fine looking girl?" The one with yellow, crooked teeth asked.

"This girl has a name you know, and its Cassandra Wilson, but my friends call me Cassy."

"Well Cassy, Im Marcus Flint."

"Why you calling me Cassy? You aint my friend, perv."

"Oh, but Cassandra I could be so much more to you."

"And I could do so much more damage to your balls if you turned towards me a little more." I retorted coldly, then looking at the other boy and smiling slightly.

"Im Blaise Zabini."

"Pleasure, and who are you?" I asked somewhat nastily.

"Pansy Parkinson, Drakies girlfriend." She said putting her chubby hand on Dracos shoulder, which he shook off in repulsion.

"Well Pansy if thats how he shows that he loves you, I would hate to see what he would do if he hated you."

"But my Drakie would never hate me!" She squealed, as if the thought of Draco hating her would end the world.

"Yeah, but Pansy...actually never mind. But I should warn you, the girl at the other end of the train was talking about stealing Draco from you." I said slyly, and she ran out of the compartment as fast as her legs cold carry her to quote unquote kill that biotch.

After she left me and everyone else laughed. But suddenly Draco stopped, and I realized he wasnt used to others laughing at someone else jokes, or whatever.

"Aw Drakie jealous?" I asked.

"No, but you think youre all that dont you. Well youre not, I am." He said proudly.

"Aw, youre right maybe you can show me sometime."

"Just name the time and place."

**This boy reminds me too much of his father. Wait, Im flirting with my boyfriends son. Doesnt that seem wrong on so many levels?**

"How about right here, right now." I said, seductively while sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure you want some of this?" He asked, he face nearly touching mine.

"Yes and I know you want some too. Too bad you aint getting any." With that I smirked and pulled away, leaving him there shocked.

**Must have been the first time a girl didnt want to throw themselves at him. That should deflate his ego a bit. It worked with Lucius, for a moment. Wait, hold up rewind and freeze. This same scene thingy happened at the beginning of our first year, with me and Lucy. This is freaky.**

"Sorry, maybe your pug can help you out." I said sweetly getting up to leave.

"What ya mean?" He asked dumbly.

"Well seeing as your ahem is nearly tearing through your pants Id say either find Pansy, or take a really long cold shower." With that I left, and heard Draco mumble something angrily, before the other two guys howled with laughter.

**Just like old times.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Past

"Black, what did you do to her?!" Shouted a very angry Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah, Padfoot what did you do?" Asked a confused James.

"Oh, I just sent Lucys little girlfriend on a trip through time." Sirius said, admitting a bark like laughter.

"Black you better..." Lucius began, fuming.

"Well what I better do now is get my friend to the hospital. You on the other hand, I dont know what you wanna do, but you better wash some of that hair gel out of your hair." Sirius said sneering, before helping James and Peter walk Remus to the hospital wing.

Slowly, Lucius sank to the ground. His one true love, the girl he would do anything for is lost in time, and he had no way of getting her back. Then an idea struck him, he would go talk to that mudblood loving fool, Dumbledore. Maybe even get Black expelled, boy vengeance is sweet.

Back to the Future

Sighing, I walked around the halls of the train, until finally it pulled into Hogwarts station. I quickly got off the train, and hopped into an empty carriage. Luckily no one joined me, and I peacefully rode the whole way up to the castle. When I got up there the other students were piling into the Great Hall, while I on the other hand headed towards Dumbledores office. But before I even made it the entire way, an old voice called out to me,

"Ah, Ms. Wilson I was wondering _when_ you would turn up."

I turned around to see the smiling face of Dumbledore. He walked slowly up to me still smiling, but I must have been wearing a confused look upon my face for he said,

"Shall we head up to my office, and I will explain all of this to you."

I plastered on a fake smile, and quietly followed him to his office. Its not like I hadnt been there before, mind you, its just I couldnt be bothered trying to find out what muggle candy he used for his password each week. Finally we got to the gargoyle, and he said some candy that I could care less about, and we headed up to his office. When we got there I sat in front of his desk, looking at him, waiting for him to begin.

"Well, since it only just happened for you, even though it happened twenty years ago, in actuality Sirius Black sent you here to the future. Well right away, with great reluctance I might add, Lucius came and told me what happened. Now Mr. Black performed a sloppy spell, so there was no means of tracing where or when you were. Lucius spent a great deal of time searching for you, but there was no sign of you anywhere."  
"So, Ive been floating in the time stream thing for twenty years?" I asked, panicking.

"No, you were merely sent straight here to the future. So everything that happened to you before the spell was cast, happened in your morning today, but everyone elses twenty years ago."

"Confusing." I said.

"Quite, now you will be stuck here for one year. And then at the end of the year, you can choose to go back to your past or stay here in your future."

"Well duh, Ill be going back home to my Lucy!"

"Things change, Ms. Wilson. Oh, and there is someone here I would like you to meet, you should remember him."

I looked over at the door, and saw someone walk in. He had an unmistakable mop of greasy black hair, and a cold sneer. Like always his skin was pale, and I ran right over and hugged him before stepping away and screaming,

"Sevy!" He looked at me disgusted, before getting a shocked look, and then smiling.

"Good to see you Cassy. Good to see you."

"Good, to see you, too. My old, and I do mean _old_ friend. Havent changed a bit have you?"

"No, and Lucius will be thrilled to hear that you have turned up..."

"No, dont tell him." I said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because it would be awkward with him having a wife and son, and me still in love with him and now twenty years younger."

"Okay, but he will know eventually."

"I know, Lucius always knows."

"Good, well as you will be in my house I have to warn you I will treat you like every other student." He tone becoming serious, although his eyes shined with humor.

"Wouldnt have it any other way, Sev...I mean Professor." I said with a wink and he smiled.

"Excuse, me for interrupting, but Ms. Wilson, I think, should be resorted." Said Dumbledore, his annoying smile on his face.

"But, sir, I have already met some students from Slytherin, so I would be more comfortable there." I said with a fake smile.

"Cassy who did you meet?" Asked Severus.

"Well Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Marcus." I said ticking the names off with my fingers.

"Very well then, Severus could you please fetch Mr. Malfoy. I want him to help Cassandra around." Nodding slightly Severus left.

"But, sir I know my way around."

"Yes, but you do not know the events that have occurred in the past twenty years. So, to cover up for that, and your accent you will say that you were an exchange student from America. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." I said, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Good, now here is Mr. Malfoy."

I looked over at the door and saw Malfoy smirking. At that moment I knew this would be a year to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Malfoy out of Dumbledores office, thinking about my Lucy. What he had done to find me, and if he still cared for me. These thoughts carried me to the Great Hall where Malfoy stopped, and I ran into him. He sneered at me and said,

"Well, Wilson my father may speak highly of your family, but you crossed with the wrong person when you did that to me. You better watch your back."

"Is that right Malfoy? Well Ive got news for you. Everyone else may kiss your feet at this school, but I can see you for what you really are, and you wont see me groveling anytime soon. Be forewarned Ill have this entire school, or at least the people who dont already hate you, hating you before the break. And the people who do hate you, will be laughing at you. So I think you should be the one watching your back." I said while sneering right back.

He brought his face inches from mine and said, "Is that a threat?"

"No, its a promise." I said before walking into the Great Hall.

When I got into the Hall all eyes turned on me, and I headed to the Slytherin table. When I got there I noticed Dumbledore sitting the staff table, and he stood up.

"All I would like to welcome a new student here today, Ms. Cassandra Wilson. Please treat her as you would treat any other student. Tuck in."

Apparently the sorting had just ended, because the food just came up from the kitchens. Now I have a huge appetite, so its no surprise when I sat down at the end of the table and made three or four plates of food, and began to dig in. As I was eating another girl came over, and sat down across from me.

I smiled slightly, with a mouth full of food, and she smiled back.

"I like your style. Im Roxanne, the female version of our Malfoy at this school." She said with a hint of pride.

"Oh, so youll want me to grovel at your feet and kiss your arse wont you? Well that aint gonna happen so I suggest you move." I said after I swallowed.

She just laughed and said, "Im not that much like Malfoy. More like Im the mens lady. If you catch my drift."

"So youre a whore?" I asked, for subtly was never my strong point.

"Well we sure are blunt, and yes you could say that. Finally a girl with some backbone, I like it, Cassandra."

"Its Cassy." I said extending my hand, and after she shook it shoveling more food into my mouth.

"So, Cassy is Malfoy your tour guide? You are so lucky."

"Lucky, more like I just won a trip to hell."

"Your different Ill give you that. Most girls would give up an arm and a leg, literally to be shown around the school by him."

"Well Im not most girls am I? So Roxanne give me the 411 on this place."

"Well Malfoy is the big name around here. And Im..." She continued to blab on for about thirty minutes, before the Great Hall doors opened and she stopped.

Malfoy walked in with his cronies following slowly behind him. He put his hand in the air and the stopped following and sat down. He, though, continued down the table towards me, and Roxanne began to drool. When he got to me he stopped and sat next to me. All of the girls, including Roxanne were glaring at me, but I was having a glaring contest with Malfoy.

"So, Cassandra Ill give you one more chance to get on my good side. Just apologize in front of everyone, and Ill forget how rude you were."

"Not a chance Malfoy, Id rather screw Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and be tied to the Whomping Willow before I apologized to you." I said back harshly.

"Well its your loss then, see if you can make any friends." He said smugly.

"Friends? Malfoy I dont have time for friends, they just get in the way. Now if youll excuse me I would like to finish my meal in peace." With that I flicked a grape at his third eye, you know the spot between his eyes. 

All the girls at the table gasped. Malfoy turned red in the face, and I could have sworn smoke began to come out off his ears. He slowly rose and pointed a finger at me,

"You watch your back Wilson, before Im all over it." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Roxanne looked at me stunned, before letting out an annoyed sigh and standing up. She looked at me as though a disgusting creature had taken my place, and pointed a finger at me, much like Malfoy had,

"I was wrong about you Wilson, I _dont_ like your style. You insult Malfoy, you insult me, so you better watch your back, because I'll be all over before Malfoy is. You just made enemies with half of Slytherin, and that's something you don't want." With that she stalked out of the hall after Malfoy, soon followed by some other girls.

Blaise Zabini then got up from his spot at the other end of the table and came to sit next to me. He smiled at me, and I gave him a half smile. Then he shook my hand and said,

"Wow, good job. I've never seem someone stand up to him like that before. Let alone a girl, a new girl." My smile got bigger, as I got up with the rest of the hall to leave, for dinner had just ended. "But you know I'm gonna have to pretend I'm mad at you like everyone else. I unlike you don't have the courage to stand up to an angry Malfoy. So later." My smile faltered a bit as I said,

"I understand, later." With that I sped up towards the common room, but realizing it would look weird if I knew where it was and I had never been there I dropped back behind some other Slytherins and pretended to follow them.

**_What was I thinking, that he might be my friend? Well, you don't have friends Cassy, you have enemies and boyfriends…Wait one second, what happened to the old Cassy. Just because someone doesn't want to be my friend I'm upset, no way I have to stay strong. I am or was the Slytherin Princess and its a title I intend to get back._**

Smirking to myself I continued back to the common room. When I stepped inside I saw Malfoy snogging some first year on the couch, so I broke in,

"Snogging first years Malfoy? Gotten that desperate have we?"

The girl he was snogging blushed furiously, while Malfoy stayed frozen, a light pink forming on his cheeks. This was probably the first time someone had called him out like that. Without warning he raised his wand and said a spell turning my lovely raven hair, slime green.

It was my turn to blush as he and the girl laughed, and then I made my way over to him. Swiftly I raised my hand and slapped him. Then I stomped to the steps, and the last thing I thought before ascending them was,

**You mess with the bull, and you get the horns, And by god Malfoy is getting the horns.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to a loud shriek. Sitting up slowly I stretched and mumbled,

"Where's the fire?"

As if just acknowledging my presence the girls in my dorm turned to me. All of them glared at me, except one who was too preoccupied with whatever good news she had to notice I even existed. All the girls turned their back to me, and kept talking like I wasn't there.

"Oh my god I can't believe he asked you out, as his first date of the year none the less. I mean you've been after him for years, and he's finally asked you out. So what are you going to wear?" Asked Roxy.

"Well I like don't know. I mean I totally can't wear something I've already worn, for sure. How about that little black number that I like got this summer, that I like showed you last night." Said the one girl with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, the halter? With the black lace? Girl he'll just die when he sees you in that!" Added another girl.

"You are so lucky, a date with Draco Malfoy?!" added the fourth girl.

Wait these bloody girls woke me up because one of them has a date with Draco?! It's like fourth year all over again! Bah, where Lucius when you need him?

Giving up on any hope of sleep I rolled out of bed, and stumbled towards the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I took off my clothes and got into the shower. After about thirty minutes I was done, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I had gotten the green out of my hair last night, but now my hair looked dull. After thinking for a moment I raised my wand and said an incantation making lightning blue streaks in my black hair. Smiling I left the bathroom to get some clothes.

All the girls had left when I entered the room, so I just walked over to my trunk and started digging through my outfits. Finally I decided on this...

...which showed off my flat stomach perfectly. Grabbing my wand I left the dorm and descended into the common room. And who is the first person I see, sitting on the couch with the girl from my dorm.

"Oh if it isn't Wilson! Got the green out of your hair I see." With this the girl laughed.

"Oh if it isn't Malfoy! Haven't raised your standards much, I see." I said mocking his tone.

Smirking at his shocked face I walked out of the common room to the Great Hall. When I get to the Great Hall I walked over to the Slytherin table, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was a boy with black hair, a girl with brown bushy hair, and a red-head. Looking at their robes I saw they were in Gryffindor.

"Yes?" I drawled.

"We saw what you did to Malfoy yesterday, and anyone who can do that to Malfoy is okay in our book. Even if they are a Slytherin." The boy with jet black hair.

"Yeah whatever. What are your names?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, a half blood with a mudblood loving father. A blood traitor, and a mudblood. Joy, now if you'll excuse me I have to get away from this contaminated air, if you catch my drift, scum."

Walking away I glanced back at their shock stricken faces and sniggered. Again I found an empty spot at the end of the Slytherin table , and began to dig in. Without my noticing someone slipped into the seat across from mine, and when I looked up I just gave an annoyed sigh, and glared at them.

"Malfoy, I thought after this morning you would have realized that I don't like you one bit. Or is your brain just to small to comprehend all of those words?"

"Calm down Wilson, I just wanted to say that your not as pathetic as I thought. At least you have _some_ respect for purity of blood. As I said I don't find you totally pathetic."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you. Just leave, now." For a moment I could've swore I saw him slipped his wand back into his pocket, but I disregarded it as I was caught off guard by the next statement.

"Okay, okay I'm gone." With that he walked back to his friends.

Shocked that Malfoy would give up so easily, I sat there stunned for a moment before reaching over and grabbing my goblet. Right as I was about to take a large gulp of pumpkin juice, I noticed something. Malfoy was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, and his eyes held a look of anxiousness and excitement.

That little bugger must have done something to my drink. Too bad it'll take more than that to get Cassandra Wilson.

Smiling I pretended to take a big gulp of my drink, while holding my wand under the table and muttering a simple switching spell to switch mine and Draco's drinks. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he too took a large gulp of his drink. Slowly his skin began to change colors until it was a bright pink. Smiling I yelled down the table,

"Malfoy pink is really your color. You should wear it more often." Confused Draco looked down at his hands, only to see they had been turned pink.

Scowling a small blush came upon his face, making the pink on his cheeks even more visible. Everyone in the Great Hall whose eyes had been darting between me and Malfoy broke out in laughter. Malfoy quickly got up from the table followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Roxy, and that girl who I didn't know from that morning. Sniggering once again I continued to eat like nothing had happened, all the while thinking...

What will that boy think of next? Too bad nothing can stop Cassy Wilson, from getting what she wants. And what she wants is to make Malfoy look like an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius slowly walked the halls of Hogwarts. It had been a week since Cassy had gone missing, and a week since Lucius had left his room. Looking up at the walls of the dungeon Lucius saw fliers for the Halloween dance, and that's when he realized what he had to do. He had to be the old Lucius, that everyone feared, before Cassy. He had to forget about Cassy, push her out of his mind, no matter how much it hurt. Putting on a neutral face he entered the Great Hall.

At that moment a Slytherin girl in his year ran up, and attached herself to his arm. Her brown hair fell below her waist, and her clothes left NOTHING to the imagination. Looking at him she smiled, and said,

"Oh Lucius I heard what happened, and I am terribly sorry. But I had a teensy weensy question to ask you. Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade on this lovely day?"

Sighing Lucius put on his normal cold smirk, and said, "I would love to accompany you to Hogsmeade, Narcissa."

-----------------------------------

Smiling I left the Great Hall and headed off to my first class, which of course was potions. Trying to fit the part of the 'new girl' again, I asked one of the other Slytherins where the potions room was and they pointed me to it. After walking down to the dungeons I slowly walked towards the potions room. The bell rang, but I continued to walk slowly and about five minutes later I got to class. As I entered all heads turned towards me, including Snape's.

"Ah, Miss Wilson how nice of you to join us. That will be a detention for being late to class and..."

"But sir don't you want to know why I was late. For it was not my fault."

"Miss Wilson I do not particularly care why you were late and..."

"Please." I said pouting, and the Slytherins sniggered a bit.

"Fine."

"Well sir my tour guide left me at breakfast today. I understood he had a mishap, but I thought he would come back. After a few moments I realized he wasn't coming and went to search for the potions room on my own, but I got lost, sir." I said with a small smirk, which Snape returned.

"Well then Miss Wilson, I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy you will be serving detention tonight." There was a collective gasp around the room, Snape had never punished Malfoy before, much less said sorry to a student. "Now would you please take your seat?" He asked me pointing to an empty spot next to that mudblood Granger.

"Sir, if you don't mind I would much rather sit there." I said pointing to a single person desk in the back of the room.

"No, furthermore..."

"Sir I could stand here and annoy you all day, but it would shut me up if you would just let m sit there." Again smirking at me Snape nodding and I headed back to the back of the class.

As I walked back there I looked around the room. Everyone was shocked that Snape had given into me. But my eyes searched for Malfoy's face. Finally I found it, he was sneering at me, and I just smiled and innocently waved at him before sitting down.

"Okay class, now that we're all here, today we will be making..._Vicis Congelo_. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Quickly a hand shot up, and I saw it was Granger's, Snape though ignored it and looked around the rest of the class. Lazily I raised my hand, and Snape called on me.

"_Vicis Congelo_ or Time Freezer, is a very simple potion, yet extremely difficult to use. To use this potion, a person must have very vengeful intentions. Only pure desire for vengeance can make this potion work, and the only recorded time this potion worked was for its creator, Celest Monroe. Who, by using this potion got revenge on her one true love after he cheated on her in 1563. If one uses this potion, and their intentions are not strong enough side affects could be permanent blindness or death. But if the potion works that person can freeze time, to get back at another person. The potion will only last an hour, but within that hour there are no boundaries or laws of nature." I said, bored.

"Very good, Miss Wilson fifty points to Slytherin, and another ten for doing your reading over break." Snape said before turning back to the board, "Today you will be working in pairs, or in Miss Wilson's and Miss Granger's case by yourself to create this potion. You have the rest of the period."

I walked up to the front of the class, and grabbed the ingredients I needed, and headed back to my table, and began to work. Quickly, I waved my hand over my silver knife, and it began to chop up my salamander tail. I waved my hand over my pot and the fire heated up perfectly, and the spoon began to stir. Three or four more times I waved my hand, until all the ingredient were either being prepared, waiting to get put in, or were being put into my cauldron, as I sat back and watched. Everyone in the class had their eyes on me, except Malfoy who was determinedly working on his potion.

Snape saw everyone had stopped making their potions, and began to make his way around the room. Everyone quickly began to work on their potions once again, while I sat back and relaxed. Finally Snape reached my table, and my potion was a blood red that it was supposed to be. I smirked at him, and he returned it before putting on a cold face and saying,

"Miss Wilson, might I ask what you are doing?"

"Well sir I am just sitting here and...whoops one moment please." I waved my hand over everything and it stopped, for my potion was the final black it was supposed to be. "...finishing my potion."

"Very well, Miss Wilson." With that he corked some of my potion and took it up to his desk, leaving my to sit there and watch everyone else's futile attempts to do the potion.

**Imbeciles if they would know anything about potion they would know that the only way to make this potion is by enchanting the ingredients. For if one is put a millisecond late into the cauldron the potion will fail. When will they ever learn?**

I was snapped out my thoughts when suddenly...


	7. Chapter 7

When Dracos cauldron exploded in his face, leaving it sooty and black. His blonde hair was also black, and sticking up all over the place. Stifling a laugh, I said

"I knew you were trying to find a new look, but these really aren't working for you. First pink skin, now black hair and face? Sheesh, going a little extreme here aren't we?"

Malfoy sneered at me, but before he could say anything Snape dismissed the class. Out in the hall someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a deserted corridor. I turned around and saw it was Malfoy,

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Cassy, Cassy, Cassy I have a proposition for you. And if you except you may just get me off your back." This caught my interest so I said,

"Go on."

"Well, I'll bet you that I could bed more girls than you could guys before the Halloween Dance. The only rule is you have to date them for at least a day after bedding them, before dumping them. If I win you go on a date with me, AND be my girlfriend. If you win I leave you alone for the rest of the year, deal?" He held out his hand,

"Deal, on one condition that pug face Parkinson doesn't count." He nodded, and I shook his hand. "Let the games begin."

I walked out of the corridor, and to the great hall. Since double potions took all morning As I got to the doors I stopped and pulled out a mini mirror. Quickly I applied some lipstick, blush, and pulled my shirt down a little bit at the top to show some cleavage, while performing a switching spell to switch my pants with a mini skirt.

_Hey I may look like a whore but at least I'll beat Drac...Malfoy I mean Malfoy!_

I put away the mirror and entered the great hall. Every guy in the hall, excluding Weasley and Potter, turned their heads towards me and drooled. My eye caught a particularly good looking Ravenclaw, which I recognized to be Michael Hauser's son. Michael was a very well known and respected Slytherin so I thought why not?

I walked over to him, swinging my hips seductively. When I got over there I sat on his lap, and ran my hand through his hair. He sat there in a sort of trance, as I grabbed his tie and slowly pulled him towards me. I whispered something in his ear, and he nodded getting up after me and following me to the exit of the Great Hall. As we left Malfoy watched us, and I mouthed,

'One Wilson, zero Malfoy' Before turning my attention back to the boy I still didn't know the name of.

Draco's POV

_Wow, Cassy looks hot. No, no she doesn't! What she doing with Damien Hauser? Why's he following her out of the...wait what did she just mouth to me? One Wilson?! She's already got him to agree to that, that girl is good, too bad I've had years of practice._

Smirking I got up out of my seat, and walked up the Slytherin table looking for that girl I had been talking too this morning.

_What was her name, Katie or was it Jessica...No wait I remember Natalie! Now where is she, ah there she is...this should be easy enough._

I walked up to her, and sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder. Instantly she began staring at me and giggling. I whispered something in her ear, and she all but dragged me up to the Slytherin common room.

Two hours later I gathered up my clothes that were strewn on the floor of the Room of Requirement and began to get dressed again. When I was dressed I did a quick spell to fix my hair and makeup. Damien, which I learned was his name, had just finished getting dressed and had wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him before removing his arms and saying,

"Sorry babe, but we've already missed all of our afternoon classes, and I'm hungry. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He said before kissing my cheek and leaving the room, probably going to tell his friends of what we did.

_Guys._ I thought.

Blaise's POV

I watched Cassy walk out of the hall with Damien Hauser, and wondered what she was up to. Just then I saw her mouth something to Draco and I knew something was up. Draco then got up, and went over to Natalie, before being dragged out of the hall himself. I wanted to know what's up, but Flint beat me to it, following Draco out of the hall.

A couple hours later, after afternoon classes I went back into the Great Hall, to see a bunch of guys crowded around Damien. I tried to get through the crowd, but when I couldn't I asked Rookwood who had just made it back from the center of the crowd.

"You didn't hear? Hauser just bedded Wilson. Their dating!"

"Already, man she works fast." I said.

"Chyea, and Malfoy bedded Natalie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

With that he walked off. I just stood there thinking,

_Something is DEFINITELY going on._

Flint's POV

I followed Draco out of the hall, trying not to let him see me, but unfortunately he's a lot slyer than I am and spotted me. He said something to Natalie and walked over to me, while she waited for him. As he came over I began to regret following him,

"Flint, why are you following me?"

"Well I...uh..."

"You wanted to know what's going on with me and Wilson right?"

_Damn he can read me like a book._ "Well, I made her a little bet. But if I tell you, you better keep it quiet." He said sneering at me.

"Of course." I said.

"Well the deal was that who could ever bed more of the opposite gender before the Halloween Dance wins. If she wins I leave her alone, if I win she becomes my girlfriend."

"You think your gonna win, I mean she already got Hauser, and he's supposed to be tough to get."

"No worries this is the sex god your talking about."

"Right dude. You want me to keep the guys out of the dorm?"

"Naw, we should be done by the time dinner's ready. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bet to win."

Smirking he walked off with Natalie, and I went to find Roxanne, I had an idea, and if it worked Cassy would be all mine.

Roxanne's POV

I was just coming out of the girl's lavatory after afternoon classes. I wasn't going to dinner, because I had already eaten one-hundred fifty calories that day, and if I ate anymore I would get fat. Well as I began to look for my friends, but I was stopped by Flint. I tried to get around him but he blocked my way,

"What do you want Marcus?"

"You know that Draco is falling for Wilson?"

"What?!" I asked outraged, how could he fall for someone like that.

"Yeah I know, but I have a plan to stop it. All you need to do is become friends with her, ad find out some dirt on her. Then we tell Draco and he doesn't like her anymore."

"That is so stupid it might actually work! Now where is the little bugger?"

"Probably still off screwing Hauser."

"Wow, maybe she's not as lame as we thought?"

He then left me to look for Wilson. I couldn't believe I have to be friends with her, but it if helps me keep Draco all to myself then its worth it. Oh well, let's get it over with.

Cassy's POV

I had just overheard Flint and Roxanne's plan, and I was mad. I wanted to go up to Roxanne and slap her across the face, but I resisted the urge. When Cassy Wilson is mad she doesn't get violent she gets even. For a second I stood there as a plan formed in my mind, and then it came to me. It would take a lot of acting, but if I could pull it off Roxanne wouldn't land a guy for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassy's POV

I was heading off to dinner, after finalizing my plan, when Roxanne approached me. She was smiling, but anyone with half a brain could tell she'd rather be getting her tongue cut off, and being force-fed polyjuice potion.

"Hey Cassy, I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. I was just tired, you know that time of the month and all. So I was wondering do you like want to come to a sleepover tonight, you know with me and the other Slytherin girls?"

"Um…sure, but I have a question, you know Draco, do you mind him sleeping with other guys, you know behind your back?"

"Wait what have you heard?"

"Only that just this morning Draco shagged Natalie."

_Which is true, I heard Blaise talking about it a moment ago to Freddie._

"What, Draco is mine! Wait I know what I'll do, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"I will not speak of anything you tell me."

"Under a unbreakable vow?"

"Under an unbreakable vow." I said locking her eyes.

After she performed the vow, she spoke again,

"Okay well you know how I've like known Draco for my entire life? Well, I have so much dirt on him. I'll spread those things around school, totally trash his rep, and then he'll come to me and he'll be all mine."

"Good plan."

"Thanks, see you tonight!" With that she walked away and I slipped my hand into my pocket, and pushed stop on my magical tape recorder.

_All I said was that I wouldn't speak of anything she told me, not that I wouldn't record it and let Draco hear it so he'll help me get back at her and Flint for plotting behind my back._ _Hehe I'm so evil._

So instead of heading off to dinner, as was originally planned, I went on a search for Draco. Finally I found him, coming out of the Slytherin Common Room, buttoning his shirt, and my suspicions were confirmed, we were tied. Then I realized that someone could listen in if I talked to him now, so I snuck away and went up to the owlery.

When I got up there I conjured up a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. I then sat down and began to write a quick note to Draco. Afterwards I charmed it and sent it off with an owl.

_Now let's just hope he comes._

Draco's POV

I had just sat down at the table, when I was bombarded by the rest of the guy's asking how Natalie was.

_Sheesh I go off with a girl for a couple hours ad they think I've shagged her? Wait a minute don't answer that…_

"Well she was a two."

"Whoa dude a two, you haven't rating a girl a two since third year when that girl, Roxy shagged you."

"Yeah well it was okay, but she was a total squealer, if you know what I mean." At that moment a letter landed in front of me, and I opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower. I'll be there at 11:00. I have something that you'll want to hear, can't say anymore._

_Cassy_

_P.S. If you're wandering why the people around you are laughing it because I charmed the letter to look like a pair of pink frilly boxer with the word Draco's on it to anyone but you. Se you tonight._

Quickly I looked around and saw that everyone was laughing at me. Blushing deeply, and scowling I burnt the letter to ashes and left the hall. I'd go tonight, but whatever Cassy wanted it had better be good.

Cassy's POV

At 10:45 I headed up to the tower, carefully avoiding the teachers. Finally I got there and found Draco staring out the window. I tapped him on the shoulder, and she jumped.

"Jumpy aren't we?"

"Wilson I came here to hear what you had to tell me. Now spill or I'm leaving."

"Alright, but I can't tell you, you'll have to listen to this." I said hading him the recorder.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Unbreakable Vow."

"Unbreakable Vow?!"

"Yes so just listen."

He nodded and listened to the tape. When he was done he looked furious and threw the recorder on the ground.

"We must get that bitch."

"Too right. So here's the plan." I said and told him the plan.

"Aren't you devious?" He asked smirking.

"Yes now I must go I have a sleepover tonight, ugh."

"Go have fun." Draco said jokingly.

"You know this is the first civil conversation we've had."

"Your right, just don't get used to it, Cassy."

Smiling slightly I left the tower to go to the Room of Requirement for a night of torture. On the way I thought about how Draco had actually called me Cassy, not Wilson. My thoughts carried me the whole way to the Room, where it had already been activated. Slowly opening the door I saw pink, pink, and more pink.

_This is going to be a long night._


	9. Chapter 9

Cassy's POV

I walked into the room, and all the girl's heads turned to me. All of them smiled at me, but I knew Roxanne had said they had to be nice to me, so I sat down ad waited for whatever we were doing to begin.

"Now that Cassy's here we can begin. First off we must like play truth or dare, as is written in the S. S. R." Roxanne said.

"S. S. R. ?" I asked.

"Oh, its the Slytherin Sleepover Rules, its like a bunch of rules on how to conduct the perfect Slytherin sleepover, as written by me in the third year." Roxanne said.

"Oh."

"Okay first of all let's like get changed into our pajamas."

"You guys go ahead, I'm comfortable as it is." The girls shrugged and left the room, leaving me to set up some invisible camera around the room.

_You're in for a shock at breakfast tomorrow girls .Ow my arm is burning, that must mean, Voldemort is still alive in this decade, I must be off, hope they don't miss me too much._

With that I was transported to the headquarters.

Draco's POV

I was just leaving the tower, when my arm started to burn. Quickly I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the dark mark. With out warning I was sucked into a black hole, and transported to the Deatheaters headquarters. I conjured up my black robes and mask and headed off to the meeting. When I got there every other Deatheater was there, awaiting the Lord.

_Except my father, of course, he's still in Azkaban thanks to that bloody Potter._

"Ah, my good men, and lady tonight you are here because I sense a disturbance in the time wave..." Voldemort hissed from in the shadows, as another Deatheater burst through the door. "Why are you late, do you not feel the need to come when I call?"

"I'm sorry my Lord. It won't happen again." The Deatheater said bowing, and I recognized the voice to be Cassy's.

"Cassandra Wilson?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You may all leave, except Cassy."

All of us looked at Cassy before obeying the dark Lord, and leaving. But something made me want to stay there, and make sure she was alright. Quickly I pushed the feeling aside and went back to Hogwarts.

Cassy's POV

I approached the Dark Lord cautiously, awaiting my punishment for being late to a meeting, like I had so many times before.

"So Cassy you're the disturbance I felt in the time stream?"

"Yes, sir. But if you please not mention it to the other's, my lord."

"Of course, but you are still in my ranks are you not?"

"Yes, for it is our duty, to rid the world of the wizarding filth."

"Too right you are, and I have a job for you. Watch over Draco, make sure he stays loyal, now that his father is in prison. I don't doubt the boy's loyalty, but a Lord can never be too careful."

"Of course."

"Very good, you may go now."

"Thank you, my Lord." With that I was transported back to Hogwarts, and I ran up to the seventh floor.

Quickly I ran into the room, and once again all the girls eyes were on me.

"Where were you?" Roxanne asked.

"Stomach ache, went to Madame Pomfrey."

"Okay, well we're playing the game so you can join in."

"Alright."

_God I hate truth or dare._

"Natalie, who do you have a crush on?" Roxanne asked.

Natalie took a sip of veritaserum and said, "Flint."

"Cassy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you, tomorrow at breakfast, to kiss Draco, on the lips."

"Fine. Roxanne?"

"Truth."

"What's you most embarrassing memory."

"Well..."


	10. Chapter 10

Cassy's POV

It was the next morning and I hadn't slept all night. After Roxanne had revealed her secret last night, she made everyone do an unbreakable saying they could never speak of it. Of course everyone performed the vow, knowing that Roxanne could do a lot worse to them.

_I have to give it to her she's not stupid, but too bad I'm ten steps ahead of her. I can't wait to her face at breakfast._

Not wanting to miss the festivities I conjured up and alarm clock and woke all the girls up. All of them sprung up and looked around, as if expecting to be attack by fire crabs.

"Wakey, wakey girls. We don't want to be late for class today, do we? Besides even though we don't need it we should get ourselves ready." I said sweetly.

"Of course, thanks Cassy." Roxanne said overly sweet before stalking off to the newly formed bathroom.

I on the other hand just switch my clothes to this:

...and put on some thick eyeliner, before waiting for the other girls so we could head down to breakfast. While I was waiting I couldn't help but think,

_This should be fun!_

Draco's POV

"Drakie, Drakie wake up honey-poo." A high scratchy voice said in my ear.

"Pansy go away." I mumbled before rolling over.

"But Drakie, don't you want to go to breakfast with me? We always eat together, or is it that...that I haven't been good enough for you. I'll do anythingby a costume or...or..." Pansy began rambling, meanwhile the other guys in my dorm were sniggered.

"Shut the bloody hell up Pansy, I have not, and will not do anything with you're fat arse. I mean you're good for a snog, but..." I began but she cut me off shrieking.

"NO! Draco baby you're delusional, I'll get you something from Madame Pomfrey, everything will be all right snookems."

"Okay, you go do that and I'll meet you out in the forest around seven, alright?"

"Sure Drakie baby." With that she blew me a kiss and carried her chubby body out of the room, fat hands clasped together in excitement.

_Bloody hell that girl is annoying...wait did she say breakfast? I have to get down there, Cassy 'll kill me if everything isn't ready. This should be fun!_

Cassy's POV

After the girls were ready we all headed down to breakfast. When we entered we saw Draco leaning against the wall talking to Flint. All of the girls began to drool, except Roxanne who stopped walking, and in turn we all stopped too. Then I noticed she was staring jealously at me.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Remember you're dare? You have to kiss himon the lips, but how about we make this a little more interesting. If you make out with him, tongue and all for five minutes I'll give you the password to the prefect's bathroom."

"Deal." I said, shaking her hand before heading over to Draco.

Walking over I saw him staring at me questionably, before I pressed up against him, backing him into the wall, and captured his lips in mine. First he was stiff with shock, but he quickly relaxed and began to kiss back. His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I allowed him entrance. Our tongue's danced around savoring each other's taste. Slowly I ran my hand's through his hair, and he put his hands on my back grinding my hips with his.

_Wow he's a really good kisserwait a minute what am I thinking it's a dare, just a dare. _

Suddenly I heard Roxanne's watch beep and I knew the time was up. I pulled away and stared at him, and he like me was trying to catch his breath.

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly.

"A dare." I whispered, before turning and taking my seat at the Slytherin table.

Draco's POV

_Wait why's she coming over here...whoa what is she doing...actually this is kind of nice, I wonder...yes she let me in...oh she's grinding me...wait this is Cassy...oh the hell I'm loving this. Why's she pulling away...a dare...no girl kisses Draco Malfoy as a dare that's what I do to girls...have to admit though it was amazing...she's amazing._

Cassy's POV

I didn't even look at Draco as I counted down until our prank would unfold. Two minutes, one, and show time. Instantly a magical movie screen appeared on the west wall, and a film strip began playing, a film strip of Roxanne's truth last night.

**"Truth."**

"What's your most embarrassing memory?"

"Well...you know that girl in the third that Draco rated a two? Roxy? That was me I left for a year and came back, only now I wasn't Roxy anymore, I was Roxanne."

"Wait two?" I asked.

"It's a scale Draco has rating girl's on how good they are at sex. One's the worst on the plnt and ten is a sex goddess. No girl has ever gotten a ten."

"Oh, cool."

With that the video ended and everyone in the hall erupted in laughter, some of the guy's inching away from Roxanne. Quickly she stood up and ran out of the hall, tears spilling from her eyes. I risked a glance at Draco and he spotted me. Instead of looking mad like I though he would he just smirked and continued laughing.

Cassy's POV

I walked out of the Great Hall with a smile on my face and headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I entered the class I noticed the room was dark and had a few odd objects here or there, but mostly empty. I walked upto the front of classroom and sat down waiting for the teacher. Suddenly the bell rang and students filed into the class, but I ignored them, still reminiscing on my prank from a few minutes ago. The doors slammed open, and a dark haired man with pale skin.

"Before any of you ask, I am not a vampire, I am not a Goth, I am not a muggle. I am..."

"You're Billie Joe Armstrong!" I shouted, and though I normally have control over my emotions this was the lead singer of my favorite band. "You're the lead singer for Green Day. I didn't know you were a wizard."

Looking around I saw nobody else knew what I was talking about, and also saw there were no muggleborns in the class, from any house.

"Who the bloody hell is Green Bay?" Draco called from the back of the class.

"Green Day, it's a muggle band, and don't you dare insult them." I sneered, and he closed his mouth.

"Thank you Ms..."

"Wilson." I said.

"Thank you Ms. Wilson, and yes I'm a wizard, and lead singer of Green Day. I am also you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now today I'm going to assign partners and then I'll tell you what we're doing today."

"Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode."

"Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson."

"Cassandra Wilson and Draco Malfoy."

Smiling I walked back and sat next to Draco, tuning out the rest of the pairings. Finally he was done and he set down his name chart thingy. Looking up at the class he smirked and began to talk about the project.

"Well I'm going to give you and your partner two weeks to invent your own spell. Then in two weeks time you will perform the spell in front of the class." At that moment the bell rang. "That's all for today, be ready to get to work tomorrow."

With that everyone got up and walked out of the class talking about their cool new teacher. I just walked along, not really doing anything when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Draco there and I said,

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project sometime tonight?"

"Sure, you have a free period now don't you?"

"Yeah, why don't we head to the library and...Where are you going?" He asked as I started to walk down to the dungeons.

"To do our project."

"In the potions room?"

"Just trust me."

With that he shrugged and followed me down to the potions room. When I got down there I poked my head in, to make sure Snape was alone, before walking up to his desk where he was sitting. When he looked up I smiled, so Draco couldn't see me and said,

"Uncle Sevy," At this he gave me a quizzical look, and I just winked, quickly he picked it up and smirked.

"Yes, Cassy."

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow you're old potions book?"

"My old potions book, I assume this isn't for my class then?"

"Not exactly, its for D.A.D.A."I said darkly, before pouting.

"Well how could I say no to that face? Its in the bottom, left cupboard over there. Just…don't over use it." He said smirking, before returning back to his papers.

Draco's POV

_What in the hell does she want with our potions professor's old book? And did she say Uncle Sevy?_

After grabbing the book and putting it in her backpack, she walked out of the room and literally ran to the common room. As I sprinted to keep up with her, I wondered what she was doing. In the common room she sat down on the couch and quickly flipped through the book, until she stopped on a page which had its margin black with writing. Raising her wand she said,

"_Muffliato._" Pointing it at each person in the common room in turn, except me and her.

"Cassy what the hell are you doing, and what was that?"

"That was our spell."

"Okay, what does it do then."

"Whoever the spell is directed at will hear a slight buzzing in their ear, and will not be able to hear until the counter curse is performed."

"Sweet."

"I know." With that she performed the counter curse and headed upto the girls dormitory, carrying the book with her.

Snape's POV

I had just seen Draco and Cassy run out of my room, and I smiled, yes smiled. It was amazing how much Draco was like Lucius, even if he didn't know it himself. Of course he had taken the title as self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin, was the most sough after boy in Slytherin, and was a pureblood fanatic, but there was more. Both seemed to have harbored a soft spot for a certain raven haired girl.

Yes, I had seen the way Draco had been staring at her not moments before. The way he watched her intently, soaking up every inch of her. Then when she turned to face him, as was Malfoy nature, he put on a neutral face and looked bored. I wondered whether or not he like his father would act on it, and if he did what would happen when Lucius found out. Well, whatever happened I just hoped Cassy would make the right choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius walked down the halls of Hogwarts, his fingers playing nervously with something in his pocket. As his fingers rubbed over it, he began to wonder if he had made the right choice. It was now at the end of his seventh year, and he had been dating Narcissa for half a year to that day, not even a week after the half anniversary of Cassy's disappearance.

_Of course I made the right choice. She's a pureblood, she's wealthy, and Cassy is not coming back. I have to move on._

Sighing, he walked up the astronomy tower stairs, only to see Narcissa standing at the top gazing out the window. Slowly Lucius walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waste and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You look lovely tonight, my dear."

"Thank you." She said turning around, kissing him on the lips. After five minutes they pulled away from each other, staring at into the others eyes.

"Narcissa, I have something to ask you." As he said this he bent down on one knee, and pulled a box out of his pocket, revealing a diamond ring. "I know we have only been going out for six months, but will you marry me?"

"Of course!" She squealed, and after he slipped the ring on her finger, she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

--

Cassy's POV

I was laying up in my room, staring at the ceiling when the door opened and Roxanne walked in. She stomped over to me, as fast as she could in stilettos, her face red and her temper fuming. I just stared lazily back at her, not threatened in the least.

"Wilson! I know that was you!" She shouted.

"What was me?"

"That…that prank at breakfast today. And by god I swear I'm gonna get you back."

"I'm sure you will." I said lazily.

"Oh, you bet I will."

"Uh huh."

"Ugh, you are so…so…infuriating. You're only doing this because I have Draco and you don't."

That pushed me over the edge.

"You have Draco?! Yeah right you have him about as much as I do! Do you really think he cares about any girl in this god forsaken school?! He couldn't care less about any of us, but you know what the only reason he can TOLERATE me is because I could care less that he could care less about me. Oh and another thing, yes I did pull that prank and Draco helped! Yes that's right!" I shouted at her face.

"No, no it can't be! No, no!" She said, tears falling from her eyes as she ran away.

Smirking I walked downstairs, and found Draco still sitting down on the couch, but the rest of the common room was deserted. I walked over to him, and I saw a smile playing on his lips. I walked over and plopped down next to him.

"Is that a smile I see on your lips Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why yes, I think it might just be." He stated.

"Well what do we owe this momentous occasion?"

"Well, its kind of hard not to smile after hearing what you said to Roxanne and then see her run out of the room, for the second time today crying because of you."

"Oh, so you heard that?"

"Yes, and Cassy, believe me when I say even though I've only known you for two days, I DO care about you. More than you'll ever know." With that he planted a kiss on my lips and walked out of the common room.

As I brought my hand to my lips, I thought,

(Authors Note: Anything in _italics_ is Cassy's thoughts. Any thing in **bold** are Draco's thoughts)

_Did he just kiss me?! This can not be happening. Things are not supposed to be this complicated._

**Did I just kiss her?! I mean I can't like her…and I don't right?**

_Argh why did he have to do this to me. Now who am I supposed to choose, him or Lucius?_

**Why did I have to do that. I mean now she'll probably avoid me now more than ever!**

_Well one things for sure…_

**I know one thing…**

_**This can NOT happen again!**_

Cassy's POV

I walked to my next period, Charms where I saw Draco sitting in the back. I walked over and sat next to him. He looked up and smiled, before his face fell and he said,

"Look Cassy I…"

"Draco, can we just forget it ever happened? Please?" A look of disappointment crossed his face before he nodded and said,

"Friends?"

"Friends."

_Wow In two days we've gone from mortal enemies, to us kissing TWICE, and then to friends. Cassy Wilson and Draco Malfoy, friends. I like the sound of that._


	12. Chapter 12

Cassy's POV

_Another day, another day of hell at Hogwarts_

**But today's not just any day, today's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.**

_And..._

**Does Draco ring a bell?**

_Right I'm spending the day with him aren't I?_

**Good job, now get up.**

Slowly I got up, my head pounding from arguing with myself while still half asleep. And if you haven't guessed today is the first Hogsmeade trip. That's right I had made through an entire week of school with out killing anybody. Okay, maybe I sent them to the hospital wing, but not kill. After I got my shower I changed into a gray and black plaid miniskirt, a three-quarter sleeve black polo, and a red tie. I then slipped on my red converses, and headed down to the common room. Down there I saw Draco waiting on the couch for me, as was per usual.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey, Cass what number you at now?" He asked.

"Um...counting Derek...12."

"Bloody hell, I'm falling behind. I've only got 7." He said pouting.

Yes, Draco and I were still doing the bet, for neither one of us wanted to back out first.

"Wait a second how do you have 12? Its only been seven days and you have to date the person for at least a day!"

"Oh, but Drakie you never said anything about dating / bedding more than one guy at the same time, now did you?"

"Damn, should've thought of that." He muttered but I still caught it.

"Aw, poor Drakie being beaten by a wittle girl?"

"Shut up Cass, and lets go. I have to show you Hogsmeade." With that he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the common room.

Once outside the castle we hopped onto a carriage and waited for it to start moving. But unfortunately we were accompanied by two other people, the last people I wanted to see.  
Draco's POV

Draco's POV

_God, not them, anyone but them!_

"Drakie!"

"Get off you bloody pug he's mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed at both of them as Cassy smirked, and the carriage began to move.

Quickly Roxanne and Pansy shut up. After taking a few days both girls got over what I had done / said to them and were back to obsessing over me. Putting my head in my hands I sank back into the carriage and waited for the ride to be over.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Roxanne said, staring pointedly at Cassy.

"I'm here to throw myself at Dracowhat do you think? He's taking me on a tour of Hogsmeade today!"

"So you're going on a-a date?" Pansy sobbed.

"NO!" Me and Cassy screamed together.

_Though I wish it were a yes. _

Over the past couple days I had come to terms with my feelings for Cassy. I liked her, a lot. She liked me as a friend. That's how it was going to stay, though it was very hard to not have a repeat of that scene last week. Especially when she laughs, and I can see the fullness of her li...never mind, anyway we were friends and that was how it was going to stay.

_For now, anyway._

Cassy's POV

For the rest of the ride Pansy and Roxanne just sulked on their side of the carriage, staring at Draco, glaring at me. Finally the carriage stopped and they left. I was about to get when I noticed Draco still sitting there, thinking. About what I don't know, but I was getting impatient.

"Hey, captain arrogance let's go!" I said, lightly smacking him over the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He shouted.

"The carriage stopped, and for most people that means its time to leave the carriage."

"What...oh sorry let's go." He said as we left the carriage and headed down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"So where we going first?"

"Honey Duke's, Quittich Supply Shop, Three Broom Sticks, Shrieking Shack, then someplace secret."

"Fine, lead the way...and you play Quittich?"

"I am the captain."

"Awesome, when are tryouts?"

"You play?!" He asked looking slightly shocked.

"Yes..."

"Sorry its just you're the only girl I know who plays Quittich. You any good?"

"How does perfect keeper average sound, .789 chaser average, and .999 seeker average."

"Wait, thats better than most professionals."

"I know, that's what I want to be when I grow up. So when are tryouts?"

"Um Saturday, we need a keeper, and chaser so which ever you do better at I guess I'll put you there."

"Aww so sweet." I said before he dragged my into an amazing candy shop.

"Yes this place is." He said before buying seven bags full of candy, and giving half of it to me.

Soon the day went by and he took me off to a place in the woods. When we got there he sat down and turned towards me.

"Cassy I brought you here because I have to talk to you about somethingsomething important..."


	13. Chapter 13

Cassy's POV

_Oh my god, what does he have to talk to me about. I'm not ready to decide between him and Lucius yet, please anything but that._

"Well Cassy I know you're a Deatheater."

Or that.

"What...how could you know? I keep my mark charmed and concealed."

"Because," He lifted up his left sleeve, "I'm one too. And the Dark Lord has given us a mission. He wants us to..."

My hand quickly went over his mouth and I raised my wand before putting the Muffliato spell on the entire area.

"You imbecile, anyone could be listening in. Do you know what the Dark Lord could do to us?"

"Yes, which precisely why we must begin to act fast, or he will do that to us." He growled before sitting down and telling me the plan. "We must devise a way by the end of the year, to get him into the school, army and all."

"Hmm...first we would have to either life the apparation spell, or get him through the castle gates unnoticed."

"I think we should go with the former."

"Agreed, but that will take some very advanced magic and a lot of planning."

"Well we better get cracking then." With that he led me out of the forest and we then ran up to the castle, each of us wondering whether or not we would be able to do this.

Draco's POV

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Ugh that was my chanceI was this close to telling her and I chickened out. So I went and brought up the Dark Lord, probably the farthest topic from what I want. Why does she effect me like this? Ah, well to late now._

With that I chased after Cassy, for she ran ahead after we got out of the forest. As we ran I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her hair was, how her butt was just right and...

"You filthy little mudblood!" ...how loud her voice got when she got mad.

"What are you talking about Wilson? YOU ran into ME. Now why don't you go back and shag Malfoy?!"

"You tramp, you're just jealous because the only guys that pay attention to you are two incompetent fools who use you to finish their homework!"

"Don't speak about Ron and Harry like that!"

"Oh, touched a weak spot have I? Well ickle Potter and Weasley aren't hear to save you. Getting scared you ickle mudblood?"

"Wingar--" Granger started. But she was stopped as Cassy did a nonverbal spell, making Granger be suspended upside down by her ankles.

"Vir Abeo!" Cassy shouted and Granger began to turn into a guy.

Her chest shrunk, her body became straighter, her hair became shorter, and her face became more chiseled and masculine. I couldn't take it anymore, and I fell to the ground laughing, as Cassy took the levitating spell off.

"Wilson you better change me back!" Granger's voice was now considerably deepened.

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"C'mon!"

"No I mean I really can't, I don't know the counter curse!" Cassy said as she ran off again, me following closely behind her.

Cassy's POV

When we got up to the castle I stopped to catch my breath, and wait for Draco to catch up. When he did he caught his breath and looked up at me before asking,

"Was that spell legal?"

"Umdepends on where you are and what you consider legal" I said smirking.

"In England?"

"Like I said depends." And I began walking back into the castle, before an old voice said,

"Ms. Wilson would you please accompany me to my office."

Shrugging I began to follow him, dragging Draco along with me. Once again we got to the statue and he said some weird muggle candy, before the statue moved away and revealed the spiral staircase. Slowly we climbed, and when we got up there me and Draco sat in the seats in front of his desk.

"Now, Cassandra I have reason to believe you used an illegal spell on another student. Though I have no proof I would like to see your wand."

I saw Draco stiffen up, but I just handed over my wand. He muttered a spell, and a red light shot out of it forming the words Wingardium Leviosa. Sighing he handed back and said,

"That will be all." And me and Draco got up and left.

When we got down the stairs I burst out laughing, but Draco still seemed shocked by the whole ordeal. Shaking his head he looked at me wearily and said,

"Was that legal?"

"Once again, depends."

"Uh huh, I'm not even going to ask." He said, before we both laughed and walked down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassy's POV

"Welcome all, I hope you are sufficiently filled after a long day at Hogsmeade!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. "Now I have some exciting news, there is to be a dance coming up in the next three weeks."

At this whispering broke out through the hall, but I just rolled my eyes. Dumbledore let it carry on for a few moments, before he raised his hand and the hall immediately became quiet again.

"There is a catch however. You may not choose your own date for the dance, well in a sense anyway. Each girl will be given a magical diary, which connects to one journal. For one week the journal in the hands of a boy, and the next week another one. At the end of two weeks each girl will choose which boy she wants to go with. Now half of the boys will end up dateless, and we then will have a special job for you. Oh, and the journals and diaries will be sent out tonight."

Quickly headed up to my room, and saw a diary sitting on my bed. I opened it up and wrote on the first page, only to have it disappear.

**Hey, I'm so who are you?**

I realized then that we couldn't send names through the diaries, but I awaited their answers.

Hey, guess we can't send our names. So, what is your favorite color?

It went back and forth like this for hours, one asking a question the other answering it. Some questions wouldn't show, such as house, year, age, and such. Finally he had to go, and I realized I felt weird.

_I haven't felt this way since I woke up next to Lucius..._

Sighing I walked down to the common room, only to find Draco staring at the fire. I walked over and sat down on the couch, and asked

"What you thinking about?" He was startled, but answered

"Oh nothing. Where have you been for the past three hours?"

"Talking to my 'buddy'. You talked to yours yet?"

"Nah, I'm second week rotation of guys, I guess. So how was your 'buddy'?"

"Great, and we have so much in common. Well except for the fact that we don't know each other. He...ugh Draco help me I'm starting to sound like a girl!" I groaned flopping onto the couch next to him.

"Well how ironic seeing as you are a girl." He said somewhat bitterly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Its nothing." He said, before smiling a half smile at me.

"Oh, c'mon you know you can't lie to me!" I said poking him playfully.

"Really Cass, it's nothing. It's just did you read the Evening Prophet?" I shook my head no. "Well front page, 'Lucius Malfoy Let Out of Azkaban Prison: Reason Unknown'."

"What's wrong with your father being let out of Azkaban. Heck I didn't even know he was in there."

_Lucius is...was in Azkaban?! What could my baby have done?_

"Yeah, well its not that I care he's out. More like life was easier when he was in. When he was in prison he wasn't checking up on me constantly. It gets bloody annoying."

"Oh Draco, well what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"I actually have a meeting with my father. He's checking up on me, again."

"Y-your father's coming here?! Well I best leave you alone, um send word up for me when you're done."

_I can't let Lucius see me, not now._

"Okay, thanks Cassy." He said before heading up to his dorm.

Draco's POV

I walked up to my room and waited for my father to floo into my dorm room, through the fireplace he had had personally installed. As I waited I made sure the room was correctly soundproofed and locked. Just as I had finished my father flooed into my room and stepped out of the fire place brushing his black suit off. Using his cane he tapped the walls o make sure everything was done right.

"Well son glad to see me?"

"Of course father." Draco said using the tone he had brought up to use around his father, a neutral one.

"Son, I have heard the Dark Lord has given you a task, I am very proud. Now how do you plan on doing this?"

"Well, Father the Dark Lord has told me not to reveal my plans to anyone, even you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Very well, but Draco be aware I am going to keep an eye on you. Don't do anything that would make disappointed in you."

"Of course." I said, and with that he climbed into the fireplace and flooed away.

I sank on to my bed, breathing a sigh of relief. Smirking at how well I had handled that I walked downstairs to see the common room packed with people, one of them being Flint. My anger quickly boiled and I stalked over to him before picking him up by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"D-Draco how nice to see you." He stuttered.

"Drop the act Flint. A little birdie told me about your plans to hurt Cassy and anger me."

"I-I don't know w-what your talking about."

"The hell you do." I said before raising my fist, but a voice made me halt.

"Stop!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cassy's POV

"Stop!" I shouted as I came down the steps, seeing Draco holding Flint up by the collar.

Draco looked over at me shocked, but didn't let go of Flint. I stomped over to them, and put my face inches from Draco's face. I glared at him before saying,

"Put him down now." I said slowly.

"What if I don't?" He sneered back at me.

"This." I said and I slapped him with such force that he dropped Flint, and fell to the ground holding his face.

"My room now." He growled.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, but heading up to his room none the less.

When I got up there he walked in behind me and slammed the door. He walked over to me and slapped me on the face. I lay there on the ground clutching my face, before he asked,

"That's what you get for embarrassing me downstairs."

"You dickhead, I was trying to save your ass from getting expelled." I whispered.

"Well you just embarrassed me in front of half of Slytherin. I don't know what I even saw in you."

"Same here." I said before getting up and walking out of his room.

Draco's POV

_Oh God what did I do?_

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Slowly two tears spilled from my eyes, but I wiped them away.

_Malfoy's aren't supposed to show my emotions. No, I'm starting to sound like my father. Wait, a moment ago I was my father._

Slowly I reached under my pillow and pulled out a small black leather book. I opened up to a blank page and wrote in there,

_You there?_ Yes, I had lied to Cassy about the whole journal dance thing. I don't know why, but it just came out. But now I really needed somebody to talk to.

**Yeah.** My partner responded.

_Hey, I feel like crap. I just made an ass of myself, and I feel I'm turning into my father._

**I feel like crap too. The guy I like is totally ignoring me.**

_I'm sorry to hear that._

It went like this for sometime, and after talking to her I felt a lot better. It seems her friends only used her for homework and were avoiding her lately. When I had finally closed my journal I realized it was two a.m.

"Better get to sleep." I muttered, before my eyelids became heavy with sleep.

Cassy's POV

When I got up to my room I lay on my bed, my face in the pillow, for the first time in my life, crying. Slowly my tears subsided and I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Draco, and what I had done to deserve such pain.

_I must have really pissed someone off in my past life._

The next morning I woke up, and last nights events came flooding back to me. I quickly threw on some clothes and walked downstairs. It was Sunday so there wasn't much for me to do, so I just took a seat on the common room couch. It was peaceful, that is until a voice came from behind her,

"Cassy..."

"Yes, Malfoy." I could feel him cringe.

"I just wanted to say that I'm..."

"Save it Malfoy, I don't want your apologies, so take them somewhere else. Just leave me alone, and get out of my life. I can't believe you even have the nerve to talk to me after what you did last night." I hissed back.

"Fine, consider me out." With that he walked away, his eyes cold.

I waited a few minutes, then sighed and headed out of the common room to the tree outside on the grounds. When I got up there I conjured up some food and sat there, thinking about how my life had been turned upside down once again, in the matter of minutes.

"Cass, what's wrong?" Someone asked.

"Nothing, Sev."

"C'mon you know you can't lie to me."

"Fine, Draco is being an ass. I saved his butt from getting expelled, and he slaps me and gets all nuclear on me."

"He slapped you?!" I saw Severus eyes gain a fire to them.

"Yeah...but its no big deal. I'm just blowing this out of proportion." I said, but my voice cracked slightly.

_What is happening to me. The barrier I have been working on building up my entire life is being torn down in one night by a stupid guy._

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes, I think I do." I whispered. "I think I may love him."

"Shhh, it'll be okay Cass, just remember I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Sev." I said, pulling him into a big hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Cassy's POV

I let out a sigh, and entered the Great Hall. I hadn't shown my face since this morning, after I had talked to Severus down by the lake. I had been hiding out in a secret room I had known, when I came to a conclusion. By staying shut away I was showing Draco, and the rest of the school how much he could effect me, I was showing a weakness. I had to walk back out in to the halls and show I'm not afraid, that no boy could bring me down.

_Now let's hope everyone else buys that act._

I walked along the tables, towards the Slytherin one, ignoring all of the whispering that was going on around me. Finally I sat down, and began to eat; ignoring the glares I was getting from Draco's fan club.

_Speak of the devil._

Draco sat next to me, but kept his eyes focused on his plate, as if tuning me out. I sat there waiting for him to leave, but he didn't I waved my hand and did a nonverbal spell to make the bench underneath him vanish. He fell to the ground, and as he tried to get up I made the bench reappear, so he smacked his head on it. He was blushing bright red, and stared at me.

"I'm so sorry Drakie; I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the Great Hall, _again_." I said in a sickly sweet, overly innocent voice while tapping my chin with my finger. "Oh yeah, I did."

With that he glared at me, but his eyes weren't showing anger. They showed sadness and loneliness, but I just ignored it, sniggering. As he walked away I thought,

_This is great I made him feel bad. Revenge is normally sweet for me, so why do I feel so sour._

Draco's POV

_I can't believe she did that...well I did deserve it. I wonder what can I do to repay her...I guess only time will tell._

I walked along the hall, not really paying attention to where I was going, and before I knew it I was standing in front of the Room of Requirement. I walked back and forth in front of the wall, not really thinking of anything. I had once read if a person wasn't sure what they wanted from the room and walked in front of it the room would choose what they most deeply desire. I wasn't sure what I wanted so I just walked. Finally a door appeared and I walked inside, before stomping out and slamming the door.

Inside the room was the last thing I needed, but apparently desired greatly. Everything was decorated in pictures of Cassy, even the couch had her face on it. The walls had her name written in hearts, and my name under hers.

Cassy's POV

I was walking down the hall, when I ran into Blaise. I looked at him, and remembered he was Draco's best friend. It was perfect I could make Draco jealous, and get my title of a bitch back all in shot.

_I mean I'm already way ahead of him in our little bet, and besides this could be fun. It doesn't hurt that Blaise is almost as hot as Draco, either._

"Hi Blaise." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder and pushing him against the wall seductively.

"H-hi. What are you doing?" He gulped.

"Nothing, just...talking to you." I whispered in his ear, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"About what?" He stuttered.

"Well, I just feel so alone. I mean no man to hold me in their arms."

"What about Draco?" He asked, his breath jagged.

"What about Draco? He isn't half the man you are, and I want a real man. Will you be that man?" I whispered, still playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"I...um...okay." He said and I pulled away.

"Good, see you later baby." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.

Blaise's POV

_What was that...Shit did I just agree to do what I think I did? Draco is going to kill me. Ah well, I got the most wanted girl in Hogwarts to ask me out._

I walked the halls thinking of what I had just done, until it was dinner time. I headed towards the Great Hall, and when I got to the door I saw Draco walking towards me. I began to panic, when he said,

"Hey Blaise what's..." He stopped abruptly and stared over my shoulder.

I looked back to see Cassy walking towards me, and man did she look hot. She had changed clothes from earlier, and was now in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a black mid drift with a red bloody skull on it. My mouth was hanging open, when she walked up, latched onto my arm seductively and kissed me on the lips. I looked over and Draco and saw him staring in shock, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Draco." Cassy said, indifferently.

"Wha...how...why...you...her...it...I...uh...oh man." He stuttered.

"I'll explain this slowly Draco. I asked Blaise out, he said yes, I got the hottest guy in school. End of story."

"Yeah, well I'm dating Pansy." He said.

"Uh huh, I guess a suckling pig is more in your league isn't it." She said, and then turned to me. "C'mon let's go eat."

With that we walked into the hall, hand and hand. Everywhere people were stopping to watch, and I got the occasional glare from a guy. When we sat down people continued to stare at us, and Cassy let out an annoyed sigh. She then shouted,

"Hey I know I'm beautiful..."

"Hell yeah you are." Some Ravenclaw interrupted.

"...but that doesn't mean you need to stare." She finished ignoring the outburst, and everyone turned back to their meals whispering.

Cassy's POV

I was smirking at how jealous Draco was. Heck he was glaring at Blaise from the opposite end of the table. Now all I had to do was date Blaise until the dance, dump him, and then I'd be back as the Slytherin Princess. It would be perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassy's POV

"Oh my god, only two hours until the dance!" One of the girls in my dorm screamed.

"Oh no."

"C'mon let's get going." And with that all hell broke loose.

Now let's pause for a moment. As you can probably guess its been three weeks and its the night of the dance. Let me catch you up on a few things. Me and Draco are still fighting I think, I am still dating Blaise, and yesterday me and Draco's bet was settled. Okay now on with the story.

I lay on my bed, blocking out my room mates, and contemplated what had happened after we had settled the bet. I was still confused by it, and I had gone over it a million times in my head, like I was right now.

_ Flashback_

I walked down to the common room at eleven, to see Draco sitting on the couch. I went over to him and I said darkly,

"Malfoy let's get this over with I want to go to bed."

"Fine, but to make sure neither one of us lies we are going to use this." He said holding up a bottle of veritaserum, before taking a swig and handing it to me.

"Now how many girls did you bed?" I asked.

"48. You?"

"47." I said, awaiting his snide remark but instead he said,

"Oh, well Cassy if you want we can just forget about the terms."

"I...uh...what?" I asked stupidly.

"You don't have to be my girlfriend if you don't want to."

"Um...thanks." I stuttered.

"Welcome." He said before heading up to the boys dorm.

End Flashback 

I shook my head and looked around my room, and noticed all of the girls were putting on their finishing touches. I decided that I should start getting ready, so I left for the bathroom bringing my dress. Yes, a dress was mandatory. It was a sparkling red dress, that had one sleeve, and swept down diagonally from one shoulder. It was floor length, and had many layers.

I left my hair down, but did a spell to put red streaks in it. I then put on my red strappy high heels. Finally I put on some red eye shadow and leaving the bathroom. When I got there all of the girls were about to make their big entrances.

_Whatever_

"Look Wilson, seeing as you are pathetically ugly you should probably go last, and let the attention be drawn to us."

"Okay sure, whatever." I said.

They smiled and one by one headed down the stairs. I heard the guys dishing out the usual compliment. My you are beautiful, you are gorgeous, or something like that. Finally it was my turn and I headed down the steps. As I rounded the corner I noticed all of the guys stop in their tracks.

"Wha..."

"Who..."

"How..." They all stuttered.

"Well once you guys are able to form complete sentences I think your dates want to get going." I said, smirking at all of the other girls, who just glared.

I smiled and linked arms with my date, Thomas Smith. I was still dating Blaise for the time being, but under Dumbledore's rules I couldn't go with him, and he wasn't too happy.

_Oh well he'll get over it._

When we entered the Great Hall the music was blaring and everyone was dancing. I dragged Thomas to the center of the floor as a Green Day song came on and I began to dance. We danced for an hour, before sitting down for a drink. As we sat down a slow song came on, and Draco appeared in front of me.

"Cassy, can I...well I mean...oh the heck with it, Dance with me, please?"

"Um...Draco...I don't..."

"Cassy please..."

"Okay." I said reluctantly taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, awkwardly. He leaned in close to me and began humming the tune to the song playing in the background. Surprisingly it was very romantic.

He leaned in and I leaned my head, right as our lips were about to touch I turned my head and said,

"Draco I can't." And ran out of the dance.

In the hall someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned around to come face to face with Draco. His eyes showed pleading, and then he said,

"Cassy what did I do, well besides the obvious...why won't you go out with me? I know my reputation isn't great, but I haven't felt this way in my entire life. Please, I've never shown someone this side of me; don't make it blow up in my face."

"Draco I'm going out with Blaise..."

"This isn't about Blaise, Cassy." He said, looking at the ground.

"No its not. Its a lot bigger; I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"And I can respect that, Cassy I'm willing to do anything for youI just want one chance."

"Draco I..."


	18. Chapter 18

Draco's POV

_Okay, I've done it. I've told her how I feel, now I just need an answer. _

"Draco I...um...okay, but only because you're so adorable." She said, smirking.

_She said yes, cool...wait pause, rewind, freeze. SHE SAID YES!!_

I picked her up in a huge hug, spinning her around. I set her down and gave her a kiss on the lips, but she pulled away smiling.

"On one condition."

"Of course." I said too excited to care.

"I get to tell Blaise."

"How about we do better than that?"

"Hmm...good idea. Follow me." She said pulling me back into the Great Hall.

She pulled me out into the center of the floor, right in front of Blaise, and pulled me into a kiss. It got passionate and I licked her bottom lip, just as she opened her mouth someone tapped me on the shoulder, so I turned around and started,

"Hey can't you see that I'm..." Before a fist came in contact with my eye.

"Stay off my girlfriend." Blaise said.

"Oh Blaise, that won't be necessary. We're through, I'm with Draco now."

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"I'm. With. Draco. Now. It was fun with you, but Draco's a more...what's the word I'm looking for? Suitable match for me. Maybe Pansy will go on a date with you. Or Draco?"

"Yeah?" I asked stifling my laughter.

"Do you think that would be too good for Blaise?"

"Why you little..." Blaise started.

"What? Bitch? Of course. Whore? Maybe. Wench? I try my best."

Everyone who had been watching the little scene started to laugh. Blaise's cheeks tinted red, before he left the hall, mumbling about getting her back.  


"Hmm, so where were we?" I asked.

"About here." She said leaning in for a kiss, but an old voice broke through,

"Mr. Malfoy if you'll excuse me, I have an announcment to make." I grumbled an okay, and he continued. "Now you are all probably wondering what is going to happen to you fellows who didn't get dates for the dance. They will be auctioned off in a people auction."

"Oh bloody hell." I whispered, and Cassy gave me a confused look. "I'm in the people auction. Think of it the fighting that will happen with all the girls."

"Though that is conceited that is true. I guess I'll have to out bid them, won't I?"

"And if you don't?"

"I kill them." She said completely serious.

"Okay, you are scaring me."

"I know but you love it."

"Yeah I do."

With that we danced the rest of the night away, and soon we went up to bed.

Cassy's POV

I lay down onto my bed, but I couldn't get to sleep because I could feel the girls glare on my back. Sighing I got up and walked down the stairs of the girls dormitory, and up those of the boys dormitory. I walked along the hall until I found a room with Draco's name on it, along with his other dorm mates. I knocked on the door, until a groggy Draco finally answered it.

"Cassy...what?"

"Draco could I sleep with you to night?"

"Couldn't get enough of me eh?"

"I couldn't get to sleep, the girls were glaring at me, constantly."

"Fine, first bed over on the left."

I nodded and scrambled onto the far side of bed. I felt the bed sink under some weight, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Draco pulled me closed to him, and thats 

when I realized he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Night, Cassy."

"Night Draco." With that I fell into my own thoughts.

_God I love him._

**How can you love him you've only known him a month.**

_Maybe its just because he's so like Lucius._

**So you love him because he's his father?**

_I...yes...no! I love him. His dreamy blue eyes, his rock hard muscles, his..._

**I get it.**

I smiled and snuggled closer to Draco's warms chest, before sighing contently and drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks had passed since Draco and I had become a couple, and things couldn't be better. We still fought, but now it was more playful than hurtful. I also came to a realization within the past few weeks; I was in love with Draco Malfoy. I was torn, however, by the reason. Did I love him for him, or because he reminded me so much of his father? I couldn't figure it out, but either way I knew it was true.

I opened my eyes to see a sight I had become accustomed to. Draco was lying under me, his blonde hair in a mess, a small smirk playing upon his face. I smiled and leaned down and gave him a small kiss. Slowly he opened his eyes and said,

"Good morning beautiful." I chuckled, and said,

"Do you know what day it is?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around me,

"How could I forget? A month ago today the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world became mine. I also have a surprise for you tonight. Wear something nice." I crossed my arms,

"You know I hate surprises!"

"I know that's why I'm doing this. Now I get to see you be all cute and suffer all day trying to figure out what it is!" I crawled out of bed and began to get dressed,

"C'mon we're going to be late for class!" Draco sighed and stood up in front of me making me look at him,

"Cassy please don't be like this. I just want to do something special for you." _How could I stay mad at those puppy dog eyes?_

"Fine but it better be amazing!" I laughed, and walked down to the common room and headed off to my first class of the day.

No matter how hard I tried to concentrate in my classes today I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had planned for tonight. Finally My last class ended and I raced back to my dorm to get ready. Normally I didn't care that much what I looked like, but Draco seemed so confident in his surprise I didn't want to ruin it.

When I got back to my bed, there was something sitting on my bed. I picked it up, and it was a beautiful black, floor length dress with a note attached to it.

_When you finish putting this on, meet me in the room of requirement…I'll be waiting._

_Draco_

I quickly put my dress on and did my make-up before heading off to meet Draco. When I walked into the room of requirement my breath was taken away. The ceiling was imitating a starry night sky, the rest of the room looked like a beautiful out door scene. The floor was even made of grass. In the middle of the room was a table with a single lit candle, and Draco sitting, staring at the door with a smile on his face.

As I walked over to the table her got up and pulled out my seat. He then lifted the lid on the on the trays of food that had just appeared. All of my favorite foods were there for me to partake in. Draco stared intently at me and said,

"Well?" That's when I realized I hadn't said a word since he came in,

"Draco this is absolutely perfect." He smiled, and we both began to talk and eat.

After dinner we laid out under the "starry sky" just enjoying each other's company. Without thinking, I looked up at the starry sky, then back down at Draco who was sleeping, and said,

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I then laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep right there in the room of requirement.


	20. Chapter 20

Cassy's POV

It was a week after the day I had pimped Draco out, and after he had talked to the guys he had been acting pretty weird. He was very distant, and only showed affection when we were alone. He also hung out with the guys, and left me for them most of the time. I was very frustrated with him at the moment. Right now we were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me, but I won't push it. So what do you want to do today? I was thinking maybe we could…"

"Um…Cass…I was kind of hoping to hang with the guys today."

"Sure no problem…what about tomorrow?"

"Um…" He said not looking up. "I've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Well Draco when you find time in your life for your girlfriend please give me a call." I said turning away.

"Cass…" He started, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Well now that we are all full, I have an announcement to make. A week ago at the dance I mentioned that we were going to have a people auction for the guys who did not have dates, and it will be held on the 26th."

Draco got up to leave, and I realized he was ditching me for the guys once again. I had had enough. I stood up and shouted,

"Draco Malfoy!" He turned around, looking slightly scared. "We are through!"

"What…Cass…c'mon baby you can't mean that!" He said, almost pleading.

"I do, all this week every time I wanted to spend some time with you you've blown me off for the guys, I've tried and tried to let it go, but I can't take it anymore, its fine if you want to spend time with your friends, but don't ask me to be your girlfriend then. Well you know what, now you can spend as much time with the guys as you want! WE ARE THROUGH!" I said and them stomped out of the Great Hall, all eyes on me.

"Stupid…idiot…get him back…make jealous again…must get revenge." I started muttering to myself, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around and saw Rick Turner.

Rick Turner was another Slytherin, but he definitely stood out. Most Slytherin's had the stuffy rich pureblood look, but Rick's style was more like mine. He had red emo hair, and a lip ring. He was hot, in an emo Goth sort of way. He was also wearing thick eyeliner.

"Hey I just saw the scene in the Great Hall. Well now that you and Draco are history do you want to go out? I mean even your shirt thinks we're perfect." He said looking at my shirt which stated 'I'm a sucker for guys in eyeliner.'

"Sure why not?" I said laughing, and took his hand.

_Now why does this seem familiar? Oh yeah, this is kind of like the Blaise thing, except I'm not dating Rick to make Draco jealous. Or am I? No…no I'm not Rick's hot, cool, punk, and best of all not Draco. Yeah that's why I'm dating him._

Draco's POV

I followed Cassy out of the Hall to apologize to her for acting like a jerk for the past couple of weeks. As I was about to round the corner I heard her talking to someone, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey I just saw the scene in the Great Hall. Well now that you and Draco are history do you want to go out? I mean even your shirt thinks we're perfect." I heard someone ask.

"Sure why not?" She said, and when I looked around the corner I saw her walking off down the hall holding hands with Rick Turner.

_What have I done? That's it I am officially the stupidest person on the planet earth. I had the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my grasp, and I let it slip away. Me and my stupid pride. I don't deserve someone like Cassy, but I'd do anything to have her back. But who am I kidding, she'll never come back after what I jerk I've been._

I hung my head and began to walk away, letting my feet carry me to where ever they wanted to take me. When I finally looked up I realized that I had walked all the way over to the Astronomy Tower. I had nothing else to do, so I climbed up to the top of the tower and went over to the window looking out it. What I saw made me want to hurl.

Outside on the ground, was Cassy and Rick, walking and laughing. Suddenly Cassy pushed Rick lightly and he began to chase after her. I watch as they ran around and she tripped, him landing on top of her. Just as he lowered his mouth onto hers, I turned away. I just couldn't watch them.

Cassy's POV

Right before Rick kissed me I saw a flash of blonde hair atop the Astronomy Tower, but ignored it and kissed him back. Finally he pulled back and smiled. I smiled too and rolled out from underneath him.

"Well Rick, I have some homework I need to finish. I'll see you later." I said giving him a swift kiss on the lips, after we stood up.

"Later baby." He said and I walked away smiling.

_He's a great kisser._

Rick's POV

_That was almost too easy._ I thought as I walked over to the edge of the forest.

There I saw Roxanne waiting for me. I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. She just smirked and said,

"So you guys dating yet?"

"Yes, now where's my money?" She brought out a small bag of galleons and gave me half of them.

"You'll get the rest when you finish the plan." With that she walked away and I just smirked.

I began to count my money, and walked back upto the castle. If all goes right I would be a very happy man by the time the plan was completed.

Draco's POV

I saw Cassy walking the hall, and all the anger from what I had seen boiled up inside of me. I walked up to her, and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at me,

"What do you want Malfoy?" She spat my name out like it was a disease.

"So not even five minutes after you break up with me, and you agree to go out with Rick? Well I'm glad I meant something to you!" I shouted.

"Draco I'm only going to say this once. IT'S YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY THE PAST WEEK! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I WAS FALLING FOR YOU, YES YOU! BUT YOU SHOVED IT ALL DOWN THE TOILET! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU!"

"Yes I'm sorry about all of that, but what hurts the most is how you can replace me just like that, and not even give a second thought about it!"

"Well Draco you know how us whores work, you being one yourself. When one person is gone we move onto the next." She stated calmly.

"Did you just call yourself a whore? Anyways that's beside the point, you don't believe that I know you don't."

"Draco you should know me well enough to know I don't care what you think I believe or don't believe just leave me alone." And then I saw the most shocking thing of my life.

I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Instinctively I let her wrist got and she walked away from me. I stood there in a state of shock, before thinking.

_Wow I am a jerk. Cassy never shows emotions, especially ones she thinks are weaknesses. And now she's crying because of me._

With that I walked the other way, determined to show how much I cared for her.


	21. Chapter 21

I was in the girl's bathroom, quickly wiping away the tears from my eyes. I looked at myself I the mirror and was enraged with myself. I let myself look so pathetic…so weak over a boy who didn't even want to show that he cared for me. This was he last time I would ever let anyone in…not even Rick would break my barriers this time. As I magically fixed my makeup an idea formed in my mind to get revenge on Draco, and all those other stupid boys at the school. I'd just need a little bit of help from Professor Dumbledore. Though I hated to think of asking him for something this needed to be done.

Quickly I left the bathroom and headed to his office, but when I got there the gargoyle wouldn't let me in without the password. _Damn, I wish I listened on the first day._ I thought, but then I heard a voice from behind me and I turned around,

"Coming to speak with me Ms. Wilson?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and I merely nodded my head. "Well then for future reference the password is Gumdrops."

Once again I nodded my head and went upstairs to his office. When we got inside I sat down in front of his desk and he asked,

"Now what is it that you came to see me about?"

"Well sir I had an idea for a fundraiser of sorts but I knew I had to run it by you before I did anything." He nodded for me to continue. "Well see my idea is…" And I went on to explain my idea.

"That is very intriguing Ms. Wilson I don't see why we can't do that! It would definitely create an interesting day. If you can set it up, and prepare all the necessary arrangements then I'm all for it."

"Thank you sir." I said, and left his office a smirk on my face.

Quickly I went up to my dorm, and locked the door. I got out a piece of paper and began to make a flyer. When it was done I held it up and looked over my worked. On the flier it said,

**INVISIBLE BOY DAY**

**Are you tired of boys who only want you for your looks? Boys who just can't deliver the TLC or boys who don't understand? Well join me on invisible boy day, and show the guys a thing or two. **

**If you decide to join, this Saturday you will ignore all of your male classmates for 24 hours. The catch every girl who enters for the small fee of 1 galleon will get a ticket and automatically be entered into a raffle. If you win you will get an all expense paid spa vacation for you and 2 of your friends. It will be 4 days and 3 nights of relaxing at the Witches spa.**

**All proceeds will go to the Hogwarts treasury. So please talk to Cassy Wilson if you are interested in participating and help us shun those boys!**

After feeling pleased with my work I took my wand and magically copied the flyer before leaving my dorm and posting them throughout the halls. By the time I was done I was on the top floor and people were just heading inside for lunch so the stairs were packed. I glanced over the set of moving stairs I was on before throwing the stack of fliers I had in my hand over the railing and watching them float down. People began reaching out for them, and then the talking was louder then ever. I watched as girls looked excitedly at the fliers, talking to their friends while the guys just looked confused. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the day, all day I had girls approaching me to ask me to join. There were girls from all houses, all years approaching me. All through the day I thought,

_Damn the lengths I'll go to annoy all the guys in the school. I mean I'm talking with mudbloods for crying out loud…but it'll be worth it. _I kept reminding myself.

So by the end of the day I had over 350 galleons, and had distributed the buttons I had made for the girls to wear on Invisible Boy Day. At dinner Draco came up to me and said,

"What is this all about Cassy?"

"What oh you mean my fundraiser…I thought that you guys should get a taste of your own medicine. See how it feels to be ignored." I said nonchalantly.

"Is this like some kind of revenge for what I did to you?"

"Wow aren't we smart? But don't worry there's a lot more where this came from. So please get the f*ck out of my face."

"You can't tell me what to do." He said sneering.

"Looks like I just did…now move." I said, shoving him off the bench and onto the ground.

"You b*tch." He said.

"Aw you're too kind." I said, before returning to my meal, ignoring the pain I felt inside as he got up and walked away.

Throughout dinner, I ignored his eyes staring at me the entire time. Finally dinner was over and I walked out of the hall only to run into Rick. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, before asking,

"So on this invisible boy day, are you going to ignore me too?"

"Yeah sorry…but this was something I had to do. I mean you can go without me for a day can't you?"

"I guess I'll have to. But if it means anything I think it's a great idea even if it means you are ignoring me for an entire day."

"Thanks you really don't know how much that means." I said kissing him once again.

"Well babe I have to go…detention, but I'll see you later right?" He said removing his arms from around her waist.

"Of course. Have fun at detention." I said, and began walking down towards the common room.

In the common room, what I saw ripped at my heart. Draco sat on the couch, make out with Roxanne…but I couldn't be mad _I_ broke up with _him_ _I_ was dating Rick. So I had to face with we had both moved on. But on impulse I walked back out of the common room and pulled out my wand, blasting huge holes in a nearby wall. With every blast I muttered something,

"Stupid…bloody…Malfoy…made me fall for him…ignores me…I hate him!" I shouted with a final blast to the wall.

At that moment Snape came around the corner, and saw the damage I had done, and he stood there shocked, before shaking his head in amusement and walking over to me.

"Blowing off a little steam huh, Cass?" He asked.

"You know it Sevy, took all of my self control not pummel Malfoy within an inch of his life, so I took it out on the wall?"

"So why are you mad at Malfoy now, other than him being an arsehole?"

"Iwasjealous." I muttered quickly.

"What was that?"

"I was…jealous, okay?" I said softly, but loud enough to be heard. "I saw him making out with Roxy. Even though I should hate for how he treated me, and I'm with Rick now I was jealous."

"Cassy maybe you should give him another chance…" He started.

"I will, but he has to earn it somehow." I interrupted and he nodded.

"Alright, but don't be too hard on him. And you better get back to the common room, its almost curfew."

"Okay. Night Sevy." I said giving him a quick hug before reentering the common room to find it empty.

I sighed relieved to not have walked into another make out session, and I plopped on the couch. Suddenly, as I lay there, someone covered my eyes…


	22. Chapter 22

It had been nine months since Lucius had found out he was going to be a father. Nine months of secluding himself in his study, clinging to the hope he might find Cassy before the baby was born. It wasn't that he didn't want the baby, he really did, but it turned his heart cold to know that this baby wasn't the creation of the woman he truly loved. Every second he spent thinking about it, his heart grew to ice, knowing that with the birth of this baby, even if he found her, his hopes of getting Cassy back were none.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to see your son?" A healer said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." He snapped coldly, following the healer back to his wife's room.

In there his wife sat beaming holding a baby boy in her arms. A few strands of white blonde hair sat on his head, and his eyes were ice blue. Snarling slightly he went over and looked at his wife and baby, before Narcissa asked,

"Lucius would you like to hold him?"

"No Narcissa I do not want to hold him." Lucius snapped.

"Al...alright then. Well I was thinking we could name him…"

"His name will be Draco." Lucius snarled, and Narcissa merely nodded wondering what caused her husband to act like this.

"I-I like that. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lovely." She said, before calling the healer in, and telling her the name.

Lucius just stood there, staring off into space thinking,

'_Cassy where ever you are, whenever you are I hope you know I did as you wished. I had the little boy you always hoped for, and I named him Draco…just like you always wanted._'

With that Lucius turned back to his wife, and saw her cuddling and playing with Draco, but all Lucius could do was stare at her, wondering what he would do now.

2 Years Later

Lucius stood at the window of his study looking out into the large backyard of his mansion. He was watching two year old son fly around the yard on the training broom he has just gotten. It didn't let him go more then a foot off the ground, so Narcissa finally gave in and bought it for him. Suddenly Draco fell off the broom, and lay on the grass crying. Narcissa came rushing out, and put her arms around him comforting him. Lucius sneered, and quickly apparated to the backyard. He strode up to his wife and son, and ripped Narcissa away from him.

"Narcissa you need to stop babying him." He said, then turned to Draco, grabbing his chin, and making him look up at him. "Son you are a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not show weakness, and we especially don't cry. Do you understand?" Draco just sniffled and nodded his head.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Lucius bellowed in his sons face.

"Yes, sir." Draco whimpered and Lucius let go, and his son fell to the ground.

"Draco go to your room. And Narcissa go make sure the house elves are doing their duties." Narcissa looked like she was going to protest, meanwhile Draco was already heading back to the house. "NOW!" He shouted at his wife, and she finally gave in and headed inside.

Lucius just stood there, thinking about what a monster he was becoming. But he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind, reassuring himself it was for the best of his wife and son.

5 Years Later

Lucius and a seven year old Draco were walking through Diagon alley. Lucius was on a special assignment for _him_, when suddenly Draco stopped and stared wide eyed at a shop window. When Lucius realized his son wasn't with him he growled and headed back over to retrieve Draco. When his father approached, Draco asked,

"Dad look it's the new nimbus! Can I have it, huh?"

"No you may not…" But Draco cut him off by bursting into tears, and screaming,

"BUT DAD I WANT THE NIMBUS!" At that Lucius grew furious, and grabbed his sons wrist, before apparating back to his study.

When there he threw a crying Draco onto the ground, and whipped out his wand. Draco's eyes grew wide with fear, and Lucius said maliciously,

"Son, you will Now learn what happens when you embarrass me in public like that! CRUCIO!" He shouted, and watched his son writhe in pain.

After a few moments he took the curse off, and stood over his son smirking,

"Now Draco are you going to embarrass me like that in public again?"

"No, sir. It won't happen again." Draco said weakly from the floor.

"Good now get up and clean yourself up. Dinner will be son." Lucius then apparated to Diagon Alley again.

This was a sad day indeed, this was the day Lucius' heart turned to ice.

4 Years Later

Draco walked to his parents room, looking for his mother to ask when they were going to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. When he got to their room, he heard shouting from inside and decided to listen in,

"ADMIT IT LUCIUS!" His mother screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"CASSY…I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HER. I'VE SEEN YOU LOOKING AT THAT OLD PICTURE OF HER! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK LUCIUS!" Draco then heard a crash and his mother whimper, and knew his father had hit her.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I AM YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, dear." His mother said, and Draco heard footsteps coming his way so he bolted down the hall wondering who in the hell Cassy was.

A Few Months Later

Draco and his father entered the platform 9 and three quarters. Draco stared wide eyed at the large red engine before him. But his excitement disappeared when he realized his father had already left him. He looked sadly at all the other kids giving their parents hugs and wished he could do that. But quickly shook the thought and boarded the train. When he got there, he found a compartment with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle sitting in it. When he entered he said,

"Move Goyle." Goyle grumbled and moved from the window seat which Draco quickly occupied.

Not moments later, a fat pug-like girl entered their compartment and stared greedily at Draco. She said, extending her fat hand,

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." Her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said smoothly and she sighed, clinging to his arm.

Sighing at the disgusting creature and shook off but she wasn't swayed. And reattached herself to him. Draco grimaced and began to look out the window as the train began to move. This would be a long train ride.


	23. Chapter 23

Back to Present Time

I laughed because I thought it was Rick, but when they removed their hands I glared up at them. It was Flint. He stood over me smirking down at me. Finally he said,

"Cassy I'll give you one more chance to fulfill mine and your needs."

"Flint the only needs I'll be fulfilling is my need to kick you're " I said jumping up from the couch, my wand at the ready.

"Fine if you want a duel then you have one." He said raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, but he blocked it and shouted,

"Crucio!" And I collapsed to the ground in pain.

It felt as if I was being electrocuted constantly, and my bones were being broken in half. Finally I heard his laughter as I slipped into darkness. All the pain fading away.

I sat up, my head was aching, as were each and every part of my body. I groaned and lay back down, letting my eyes adjust to the light. Finally they were adjusted and I opened them to see I was in the Hospital Wing. As closer inspection I saw Draco sleeping in a chair nearby. In pain I leaned over and gently pushed him waking him up. He bolted up, but when he saw me he engulfed me in a huge hug.

"You're awake!" I groaned from the pain and whispered,

"Draco my body is killing me and I need to breath."

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright, so how long have I been out, a day a week?"

"Cassy you've been out for days."

"What?"

"Yeah…but Cassy I really need to tell you I'm sorry for how I treated you and…"

"Draco do you think that this can all be fixed by you apologizing? It's not that easy."

"I know so I was hoping we could start where we were before, as friends?"

"Once again it's not that easy Malfoy…you have to EARN my trust back for me to even consider you my friend." I said, and he lowered his eyes before looking back up glaring.

"Fine I try and be nice and you shove it back in my face. Whatever Wilson…but I have to tell you the Dark Lord wants us to get working on his plan to enter the school NOW so we will be spending a lot of time together." He said smirking.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes, before he walked over staring me straight in the eyes,

"Wilson you think you can resist me? No girl can resist me once they've had a little bit. I mean seriously did you think that you would be the girl to change me? You may be tough, heck you may be as mean and powerful as me but let me clue you in no girl will ever change me and no girl will ever resist me."

"Malfoy I had so little of you it's easy to resist you. You think your all that, but in reality its just the mask you put on to hide the scared little boy you are inside."

"Why you little…"

"What slut, whore? Draco I've heard it all, but the thing is I don't care because I don't need anyone. I need myself and that's all I'll ever need." I said, staring at him with ice cold eyes.

"ARGH!" He said, still staring at me.

Suddenly the room filled with tension as he leaned down about to kiss me, and I just stared at him lost in his blue eyes. I closed my eyes just as our lips were about to touch, but they didn't. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me.

"See I told you no girl could resist Draco Malfoy." With that he walked out of the room a confident smirk on his face.

"STUPID MALFOY!" I screamed.

Finally I calmed down and lay back down ready to go to sleep. My thoughts filled with Draco…see as much as I denied it I couldn't resist him and I never would be able to again. I was also upset that what he said was true…that I thought I was the one who would change him, but I was so stupid to think that.

I awoke to see Madame Pomfrey running around the hospital wing. When she saw I was awake she came over to me with a nasty potion that she practically shoved down my throat. When I was done she flicked her wand and changed me back into some regular clothes, and said,

"You may go."

I rolled my eyes and practically ran out of the hospital wing and down the Slytherin Common Room. I made my way up to Rick's dorm and knocked on the door. I heard some movement inside, but then the door opened and Rick appeared. I could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde hair disappear in the corner, but I shook it off and said,

"Hey baby." And kissed him on the lips.

"Cassy, when did you wake up? I've missed you so much." He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Just last night. So do you wanna go eat something down at the Great Hall?" His smile faltered for a moment but then he said,

"Sure babe." And put his arm around my waist and led me down to the Great Hall.

Rick's POV

I was so glad Cassy didn't see Roxanne when I opened the door. No matter what I do not want to get on this girl's bad side. So when she suggested we go down and eat I agreed, just so Roxanne could get out of the room.

_Flashback_

_Me and Roxanne were laying on my bed, having fun when I heard a knock at the door. We sat upright, and I shushed Roxanne. I reached under my bed and pulled out my invisibility cloak and shoved it in her hands. As she ran over to the corner and put it on I opened the dor to come face to face with Cassy._

_End Flashback_

Cassy's POV

"So Rick what happened to Invisible Boy Day?"

"Well Dumbledore said he would move it to next Saturday."

"Oh okay then. Thank baby." I said as we continued down to the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey honey, how was work today?" I asked, kissing Lucius on the cheek as he apparated inside the house.

_"Great dear, how was your day?"_

_"Great, Goyle is being an ass again. Tried to feel me up, I gave the old one two. But the Department of Mysteries was okay." Lucius smirked, and said,_

_"That's my girl. How was Draco?"_

_"The maids said he was fine." At that moment a raven haired, dark skinned Draco walked into the room,_

_"Hey Pa, wanna play some Quittich?"_

_"Sure, son." With that they walked out of the room, and everything faded away._

I sat up in my bed quickly. I knew that that wasn't some stupid dream; it was what would happen if I chose to go back to Lucius at the end of the school year. At the point though I was too pissed off at Draco to even care. Rolling out of bed, I jumped up remembering what day it was. It had been five days since I had woken up, which meant it was finally time for invisible boy day. I grinned, excited to see how my idea would turn out.

After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I ran down into the common room to see my plan set into action. In the common room sat a group of guys staring at their girlfriends on the other side of the room, who were paying no attention to them. I waved to the girls as I exited the common room, and they returned it, before turning back to their group and talking.

As I walked down the halls I began to see the same scene replay itself again and again. Every way I turned there was a group of guys looking longingly at a group of girls, who in turn were talking, and generally ignoring the guys. Though it wasn't until later in the day, that this got really interesting.

See the one good thing about Invisible Boy day, is that pretty much every girl had signed up, including Roxanne. So when it was easy for girls to spot other girl talking to guys. Then they would obviously tell me, because it makes one last person who could win the Spa raffle. This is exactly what happened, right after lunch. A young Slytherin girl who I didn't know, came up to me, and in a low whisper said,

"Cassy I just saw Roxanne talking to a guy, Rick I think it was." This sparked my interest so I said,

"Where did you see them?" Pointing in a general direction she said,

"Behind the statue of the goblin, near our common room." I nodded, thanked her, and ran off toward the statue.

Luck was on my side, because when I got there they were still talking. I hid on the opposite side of the statue, and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was nothing important until I heard this,

"So when are you going to dump her?" Rick paused and then said,

"On her birthday, she thinks I'm taking her out for dinner. That bitch, Wilson is going to be so broken. Then we can be together, right baby?" My eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss her.

That was the final straw. At that moment I knew that I couldn't let Rick dump me. Especially not as revenge for Roxanne. I needed to find a way to humiliate and dump him, before my birthday.


End file.
